


Fire meet gasoline

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo había cambiado mucho en esos últimos cuarenta años. El hombre ya no dominaba la tierra. Había perdido su eterna batalla contra los demonios y los ángeles, caídos en desgracia muchos años atrás, se habían convertido en meros esclavos, sometidos a la voluntad de los demonios y tristemente dominados por ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Fire meet gasoline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8LkYw-GFK0)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** Supernatural AU.

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Personajes secundarios:** Sam, Lucifer, Ruby, Jessica, Crowley.

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, no son míos, no me pertenecen, blah blah blah.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic es una de las peticiones que se realizaron durante el mes de Misha Collins y que luego las lectoras votaron para que tuviera una continuación. Podrás encontrarlo [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4445291/chapters/10115876).

**Resumen:** El mundo había cambiado mucho en esos últimos cuarenta años. El hombre ya no dominaba la tierra. Había perdido su eterna batalla contra los demonios y los ángeles, caídos en desgracia muchos años atrás, se habían convertido en meros esclavos, sometidos a la voluntad de los demonios y tristemente dominados por ellos.

 

 

**FIRE MEET GASOLINE**

 

**PARTE 1**

 

 

El mundo había cambiado mucho en esos últimos cuarenta años. El hombre ya no dominaba la tierra. Había perdido su eterna batalla contra los demonios y los ángeles, caídos en desgracia muchos años atrás, se habían convertido en meros esclavos, sometidos a la voluntad de los demonios y tristemente dominados por ellos.

Dean recordaba las historias que le contaba su padre cuando era pequeño, cuando cazar demonios era algo del día a día. Ahora la cosa había cambiado mucho; los demonios toleraban a los hombres porque necesitaban cuerpos que habitar, pero mandaban ellos. El rey del infierno lo gobernaba todo y, aunque había sido permisivo con el ser humano dejándole “cierta” libertad, al menos podían vivir tranquilamente.

Los ángeles no podían decir lo mismo. Destronados del cielo, habían sido apresados y encarcelados para ser vendidos como mercancía a los hombres. Se les había colocado un collar con un conjuro en el cuello para que no pudieran liberarse y usar sus poderes. Así que, atados por la magia de pies y manos, vivían recluidos en un presente oscuro y un futuro incierto.

 

 

 

Los hermanos Winchester había trabajado muy duro desde muy corta edad para tener lo que tenían. No era mucho; una casita modesta en un barrio sencillo, el impala de Dean heredado de su padre y un montón de facturas que pagar todos los meses.

Dean trabajaba de mecánico. Le gustaba y no se le daba nada mal, y gracias a eso habían podido sobrevivir esos últimos años, hasta que Sam se graduó. Al fin el benjamín de la familia se había convertido en abogado. Trabajaba en un bufete pequeño y tenía un sueldo respetable. No era para tirar cohetes, pero al menos les había permitido vivir algo más desahogados.

 

Ese fin de semana Dean tenía una despedida de solteros. Uno de sus colegas del bar se casaba y el resto de sus compañeros le habían organizado una fiesta.

No sabía que iban a ir allí, al MADE IN HEAVEN.

Ese era un local regentado por demonios donde los ángeles eran la carnaza fresca que ofrecían sin ningún tipo de pudor o decoro. En ese garito te podías encontrar desde simples stripers, hombres o mujeres, daba igual, hasta porno en vivo y alguna otra práctica demasiado extraña como para pensarla si quiera, o podías llevarte a casa a tu esclavo favorito. Todo eso había que pagarlo, pero si tenías dinero, allí eras el rey.

Dean puso mala cara en cuanto entró por la puerta. El resto de sus colegas parecían ansiosos porque empezara la noche.

 

Se sentaron en los reservados y esperaron a que empezara el show. Varias chicas, ángeles todas, trajeron champán y copas para todos. Luego comenzó a sonar la música, las cortinas se cerraron y ellas comenzaron a moverse al compás de la canción mientras insinuaban quitarse la ropa.

A él le dio asco todo eso. No es que no le gustaran los stripteases, pero siempre y cuando la persona que los hiciera fuera libre. No disfrutaba sabiendo que esas pobres chicas estaban allí obligadas porque sino podrían matarlas o algo mucho peor.

Con disimulo, se levantó de su asiento y salió por la cortina. No tenía ganas de ver nada de eso. Quitando el tema de la libertad, que para él ya era mucho, no estaba de humor para ver chicas esa noche. No le desagradaban, y había tenido más de una experiencia con ellas varias veces en su vida, sobre todo en su juventud, pero prefería a los hombres, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie que ya empezaba a dudar de si seguía siendo un ser sexual.

Se había quedado en el pasillo de ese extraño lugar cuando de pronto se vio invadido por una horda de tíos enormes medio borrachos, yendo en tropel hacia uno de los reservados. El tumulto lo pilló desprevenido y se vio arrastrado sin poderlo evitar hacia la sala. Esa era algo más grande que la que le habían dado a su grupo, pero era lógico si estos eran casi veinte tíos todos como armarios de cuatro puertas. Tanta carne hormonada y dura por los esteroides del gimnasio le parecía asqueroso. Con la mierda que se metían esos tíos para tener esas venas sobre los triceps, dudaba de que alguno pudiera empalmarse.

 

Las luces se apagaron y el show comenzó. Mierda, tampoco quería quedarse ahí. Fue a levantarse de la silla donde había sido arrastrado, pero el mandril que había a su lado con una cerveza en la mano, le tiró del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

– ¿Dónde vas, guapito? Esto ya va a empezar. ¿No te gustan los culitos prietos?

Dean disimuló con una sonrisa.

– Como al que más, pero me he equivocado de grupo, el mío está aquí al lado y...

– Quédate –el tío no iba a dar su brazo a torcer–. Te aseguro de que aquí te lo vas a pasar mejor. Los stripers masculinos de este sitio son lo mejor del mundo.

¿Había dicho masculinos? Eso ya cambiaba un poco la cosa. Le seguía pareciendo mal, claro, pero por mirar un poco no iba a pasarle nada, ¿no?

 

 

Una música constante y rítmica, que incitaba a moverse con descaro, dio la entrada a tres hombres, todos vestidos iguales. Llevaban un sombrero de vaquero, un chaleco de cuero negro abierto, guantes, una bandana alrededor del cuello y unas [chaparreras](http://laespiroketa.com.mx/image/cache/data/Chaps/B4766-01-600x600.jpg) sin pantalón debajo. Eso llamó la atención de Dean porque las chaparreras eran una protección, normalmente de cuero, que se ponían sobre los pantalones para evitar manchas, golpes, heridas, etc. Las últimas que había visto eran a los motorista que viajaban grandes distancias y paraban en su taller para que les revisara las motos antes de seguir por la [ruta 66](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruta_66) atravesando el país.

Esos stripers, en lugar de pantalones vaqueros, llevaban un slip negro no demasiado grande, lo que dejaba parte de los muslos, las ingles y las nalgas al descubierto.

Dean abrió la boca. El atuendo podía resultar extravagante, pero lo cierto es que era muy, pero que muy sexy.

Los hombres llegaron a la barra que desaparecía muy por encima de sus cabezas y la agarraron subiendo un par de metros por ella. Boca abajo, agarrados sólo con los muslos y con los brazos libres, los vaqueros se quitaron los sombreros y lo lanzaron al público. En la misma posición, dejaron deslizar el chaleco por sus torsos y sus brazos hasta que cayeron al suelo. Los guantes siguieron el mismo camino.

Una vez libres para poder sujetarse bien, hicieron una serie de demostración de fuerza, agarrándose a la barra de formas totalmente inesperadas. Se necesitaba mucha técnica y fuerza para ello.

Cuando volvieron al suelo, siguieron al compás de la música. Dean miró al striper que tenía justo delante. Se había agachado sin doblar las rodillas, dejando el trasero en pompa apoyado en el metal, con la barra acariciando sus glúteos y toda la zona del slip.

Inconscientemente Dean se lamió los labios. Le gustaba lo que veía y se odiaba por desear algo así. No al hombre en sí, sino a alguien que, sin duda, estaba allí obligado.

La música cambió, el striper se dio la dio la vuelta y se quitó la bandana del cuello, que, de haber estado boca abajo antes, le tapaba parte de los labios y la cara.

Al tirar el pañuelo al suelo lejos de él, levantó la cabeza y miró al público. Entonces su mirada se topó con la de Dean, y ambos quedaron mirándose un rato.

Dean no había visto unos ojos tan azules en la vida. Era... increíble. Su mente se quedó en blanco y sólo pudo quedarse con la boca medio abierta, incapaz de hacer o pensar en nada más.

El hombre siguió bailando, desarrollando la coreografía de memoria, pero en ningún momento apartó los ojos de Dean. Cuando la música acabó, los tres hombres bajaron del escenario y se acercaron hacia ellos, dejándose tocar, aceptando dinero dentro de la ropa interior y soportando palabras soeces con una sonrisa en los labios.

El desconocido de ojos azules fue directo hacia él. Dean se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Dejó que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y rozara su paquete con la erección que ya tenía. Genial, se había empalmado sin darse cuenta. Aunque, para eso lo hacían, ¿no?

– Tú también tienes pinta de vaquero.

La voz de ese hombre le atravesó la piel. Grave, profunda, rotunda, sensual, se le quedó grabada en la cabeza como si fuera la melodía más hermosa del mundo. Reaccionó y pudo responder a tiempo antes de que el striper pensara que no sabía hablar.

– Los caballos me dan miedo.

Para lo que había dicho bien podía haberse quedado callado. El striper sonrió con encanto pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y siguió su camino, permitiendo que el resto de babosos le toquetearan el trasero y gran parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera una carnaza que fueran a devorar. A Dean le recordó a los restaurantes esos pijos carisísimos, donde el cliente se acercaba al acuario para elegir la langosta que se iba a comer. Pues esto era igual, salvo que la langosta que él quería comerse estaba fuera de su menú.

Observó al striper de ojos azules marcharse junto con sus compañeros. Intercambiaron un par de miradas y luego desapareció junto a los demás tras una cortina.

Dean se levantó de su asiento pensando que ya había acabado la función cuando de pronto las siguientes palabras que escuchó lo dejaron helado y clavado en el sitio.

– Veamos, hemos recaudado el suficiente dinero para follarnos a uno de ellos. ¿Cuál os gusta más?

– El rubio –dijo uno al fondo–. Tenía cara de vicioso. Seguro que le va la marcha.

– ¿Sólo podemos permitirnos uno? –el que estaba sentado a su lado y le había dicho que se quedara parecía realmente decepcionado–. ¡Pero si hemos puesto una pasta!

– Cuestan más porque son vírgenes. ¿No era eso lo que queríais?

Dean apretó los dientes, deseando poder irse de allí, pero las piernas no le respondían.

– Bueno, a ver, ¿cuál queréis? Lo que decida la mayoría con ese nos quedamos –el que parecía manejar todo aquello se estaba impacientando.

– El de los ojos azules. Parecía un pajarito recién salido del cascarón.

– Hmmm sí, ese. Me fijé en su culo y lo tenía pequeñito y prieto. Va a ser una locura follarle una y otra vez hasta que nos corramos todos en él.

– Pero nada de preparatorias, ¿eh? Que sólo hay una hora y tenemos que follarle todos.

– Bueno. Además, si se resiste, mejor.

Dean tuvo que aguantar una arcada a la par que unos deseos locos de levantarse de ahí y liarse a piñas con todos ellos. ¿En serio iban a violar por turnos a uno de los stripper? No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se hombre de ojos azules tuviera ese final. Su mirada le había conmovido. Y su voz. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que entrar allí dentro?

 

Se fue sin despedirse, aunque con la que tenían montada por ver a quién elegían posiblemente no le hubieran hecho ni caso. Tenía que ser más rápido que esos neardentales y quedarse con el ángel de ojos azules. ¿Realmente era tan caro su precio?

Llegó al mostrador y una chica de ojos negros, pelo oscuro y labios sensuales le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Quiero comprar un ángel.

– Ah –la chica no parecía sorprendida–. Bien. ¿Cuál es el nombre del ángel que quiere?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé. Acabo de verle en un baile. Iba con otros dos tíos. Los tres de vaqueros. Estaban en el reservado del fondo. El que quiero tiene los ojos azules y labios carnosos.

La chica levantó una ceja.

– ¿Quieres comprar a Castiel?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

– No sé su nombre –estaba impaciente, porque si esos energúmenos lo elegían primero que él, ya no podría hacer nada.

Ella abrió un archivador donde parecía estar la ficha de todos los ángeles que tenían. Rebuscó unos segundos y luego volvió la hoja hacia él.

– ¿Es este? –le enseñó la foto.

Sí, ese era Castiel.

– Sí.

Ella se rió enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

– ¿Tienes dinero para pagar por él? Es uno de los más caros que tenemos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque hace bien su trabajo, no se queja y está sin estrenar. No lleva mucho con nosotros y no está “domado” del todo, pero tiene un precio, claro. Todos tenemos uno. Y el suyo es ese.

– ¿De que precio estamos hablando?

La chica escribió algo rápidamente en un post it rosa y se lo tendió. Cuando Dean leyó la cantidad, pensó que estaba bromeando, pero no.

– ¿No es negociable?

– Nop –la chica hizo un chasquido con los labios–. No eres el primero que se “encapricha” por Cas, pero nadie ha podido pagar su precio.

Normal. Ese ángel costaba más que su propia casa, pero él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

– Quiero hablar con el jefe.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Que quiero hablar con el que lleve este lugar. ¿Está Crowley? –había hecho negocios con ese cabrón un par de veces para repararle un coche que parecía apreciar mucho y no era de fiar, pero no estaba en posición de poder elegir.

– Él es dueño de todo, pero hoy no está él. Está su mano derecha.

– Dile que quiero verle.

– ¿Seguro?

Dean apretó los labios, levantando una ceja indicándole a chica que iba muy en serio. Ella cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

– Soy Ruby –soltó tajante–. Dile a Lucifer que hay un cliente que quiere verle –silencio–. Sí. Es urgente.

Lucifer.

Dean no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo, pero si tenía que basarse en el nombre...

No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando un un tipo igual de alto que el, rubio y de mirada penetrante llegó a su lado.

– Soy Lucifer –anunció. Desde luego, tenía cara de ser peligroso.

– Dean –le tendió la mano para estrechársela y tuvo una sensación un tanto extraña y para nada recomendable–. Querría hablar un tema con usted. En privado.

Ruby puso mala cara, pero desapareció tras una puerta que había tras el mostrador.

– ¿Y bien? –Lucifer no se anduvo con rodeos–. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Dean fue al grano, ya no sólo porque Lucifer parecía molesto porque le hubieran molestado, sino porque el tiempo jugaba en su contra y podía perder a Castiel.

– Quiero comprar a Castiel pero no tengo suficiente dinero. Confiaba en que mi amistad con Crowley y todas las veces que hemos hecho tratos favorable se tuvieran en cuenta ahora.

Lucifer dio la vuelta al mostrador y miró la ficha. No tuvo que buscarla porque Ruby había dejado el historial a mano.

– Ah... Cas –sonrió con una estremecedora sonrisa–. Tiene buen ojo.

– Gracias –lo elogió.

– Pero tengo que decirle, Dean, que Castiel vale hasta el último dólar de lo que cuesta.

– Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo –no lo preguntó porque estaba convencido de que lo quería–. Castiel es para mí.

– Me gusta su determinación. Puedo quitarle cinco mil al precio, pero ni un sólo dólar más.

– Sigue siendo demasiado caro –Dean intentó otra estrategia–. Podría llegar a un acuerdo con Crowley para reparar gratis todos sus coches si él me hiciera ese favor.

– Espérese a mañana cuando regrese.

– Si me asegura que a Castiel no lo tocará nadie, esperaré.

Lucifer fue a responder, pero en ese momento apareció uno de los brutos que habían presenciado el baile de los stripers.

– Ya nos hemos decidido. Queremos al de los ojos azules –le dijo a Lucifer como si fuera un simple empleado más. Estaba detrás de la barra, así que tampoco se había equivocado demasiado.

Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y miró a Dean.

– ¿Al de los ojos azules?

– Sí –el hombre parecía muy excitado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba allí–. ¡Hey tío, vente! ¡Vamos a comenzar con la orgía dentro de unos minutos!

Dean tuvo ganas de partirle la cara allí mismo, pero se limitó a apretar el puño y sonreír con disimulo.

– Ya tuve una orgía ayer y aún me estoy recuperando. Otro día, mejor –se excusó.

– Yo jamás rechazaría una orgía –Lucifer lo miró fijamente–. Si acepta mi condición, tenemos un trato.

Dean no se lo pensó. No sabía qué tenía ese tío en mente, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo. O aceptaba ahora o Castiel estaría vendido.

– Hecho.

– Bien –susurró encantado. Se volvió hacia el recién llegado y puso cara de pena–. Siento decirle que el ángel de ojos azules ya está cogido. Lo acaban de llamar de otra fiesta, pero pueden elegir a cualquier otro. Le garantizo una satisfacción absoluta.

– ¡Mierda! –se dio la vuelta cabreado–. Voy a comentarlo con los demás a ver qué deciden en su lugar. Ahora vuelvo.

– Mi compañera le atenderá encantado. Dean, sígueme.

Dean fue tras él. No iba a decir que tenía miedo, pero ya estaba mucho más relajado que antes sabiendo que Cas estaba de momento a salvo.

Llegaron a una habitación cuadrada y oscura, donde sólo un foco colocado en el techo en el centro alumbraba la estancia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y Dean no pudo decir si ese cuarto era enorme o ridículamente pequeño porque no veía el diámetro que tenía.

Lucifer cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia él para ponerse delante.

– Por alguna extraña razón usted quiere a Castiel por encima de todo, ¿me equivoco?

– No.

– ¿Sabría explicarme por qué?

Eso que era. ¿Iba a hacerle un examen o qué?

– No. Lo he visto y... no sé.

– Ya. ¿Le cuento una historia, Dean?

¿Podía negarse? Algo le decía que no, así que asintió esperando que ese hombre empezara a hablar.

– Cuenta una leyenda muy antigua que todo el mundo tiene un ángel de la guarda y que, cuando te encuentras con él, la atracción es tan fuerte, que nada en el mundo es capaz de romperla.

Dean levantó las cejas algo escéptico. El hombre siguió hablando.

– Es algo muy raro de encontrar, y mucho más ahora que los ángeles están... bueno, que no están –se rió, como si fuera una broma eso que había dicho–. Pero a veces pasa, y verlo... dicen que verlo es espectacular.

– ¿El qué? –Dean no entendía nada–. ¿Que un ángel encuentre a su protegido y toque el arpa para él?

– No. El sexo. Dicen que el sexo es como una noche de fuegos artificiales.

– Ah –ese tío se drogaba o algo, ¿no?–. Mire, yo no sé nada sobre esa historia. Sólo sé que Castiel me ha gustado y que no quiero que le hagan lo que esos hijos de puta quieren hacer con él. ¿Cuál es el trato que quería ofrecerme?

– Recuerde que hemos hecho un trato. Si no lo cumple, tendrá consecuencias.

Dean asintió, ansioso por saber en qué lío se había metido.

– Tienes que follarte a Castiel aquí, donde yo lo vea. Pero tranquilo, no voy a estar en esta misma habitación: La pared tiene los cristales pintados. Vosotros ni os daréis cuenta que estaré ahí detrás –rió–. No sería la primera vez que miro.

– Me lo imagino –no pudo reprimir el comentario–. ¿Y nada más? ¿Luego puedo llevarme a Castiel a casa?

– Ah, pensé que sólo querías... desflorarle –se rió–. Por follártelo aquí y que yo lo vea te lo dejo en la mitad.

Ese precio le seguía pareciendo algo caro a Dean pero ya no tan descabellado. No obstante decidió probar su suerte.

– Y si me toco antes de que él llegue...

Lucifer se lamió la comisura de la boca dejando la lengua ahí durante unos segundos.

– Si haces eso, te lo dejo en la mitad de la mitad –respondió–. Pero a cambio repararás los coches de mi jefe gratis.

– Y yo me podré llevar a Castiel a casa sin problemas. ¿Es correcto?

– Correcto –Lucifer adelantó el brazo y Dean le estrechó la mano–. Es un placer hacer tratos con usted, Dean.

Dean no dijo nada. Iba a tener que tocársela delante de ese tío y luego follar mientras lo miraban. Genial...

– Todo esto que hemos hablando me lo firmas en un documento –Dean no se fiaba de nadie. En ese mundo mandaban los demonios y un simple papel no servía de nada, pero nunca estaba de más, sobre todo si tenía que darle explicaciones a Crowley cuando volviera.

Lucifer sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

– Comenzarás en cinco minutos y en quince vendrá Castiel. No me engañes, Dean, porque las consecuencias serían nefastas para el ángel.

– Soy un hombre de palabra –le confirmó.

Lucifer asintió y salió por la puerta. Él tenía cinco minutos para preparase mentalmente de todo; desde que iba a tocársela delante de un tipo cuyo nombre no dejaba mucho a la confianza, a luego tener que follar allí en medio con Castiel, que no sabía cómo era ni lo que opinaría. Y luego llevárselo a casa. Aún no había pensado en lo que iba a decirle Sam, pero seguro que sobreviviría a ello.

 

 

 

Dejó pasar un par de minutos más y miró la habitación. No había ni una simple silla ni nada que se le asemejase para poder sentarse. Al menos así habría estado más cómodo.

Caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación y el foco que había en el centro quedó muy lejos, como si la estancia se hubiera agrandado en cuestión de segundos. Se apoyó en una pared muy cerca de la esquina, y sin perder más tiempo, se llevó las manos al cinturón y comenzó a desabrochárselo.

Se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente junto con las calzoncillos lo justo y necesario para sacársela fuera y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

No estaba del todo erecto, porque esa situación era demasiado incómoda como para estar a punto cien por cien, pero aún recordaba a Castiel, cómo se movía, su voz, el olor de su piel, sus ojos...

A pesar de lo incómodo que estaba, consiguió una erección completa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre la pared y comenzó a masturbarse moviendo la mano arriba y abajo a buen ritmo.

La otra mano la tenía debajo de los testículos, apretando con la yema el perineo para proporcionarse algo más de placer mientras se mordía los labios. Estaba haciendo un poco de teatro, porque no estaba tan cachondo, pero no quería que ese tarado se aburriera y rompiera el acuerdo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta. Entonces dejó de tocarse. Se puso bien la ropa y no se movió del sitio.

 

Castiel abrió la puerta decidido y entró. Le habían comunicado que habían solicitado su servicio y que debía prepararse.

El poco tiempo que había estado allí había podido librarse de ese momento. Sabía lo que pasaba allí porque veía a algunos de sus compañeros cuando regresaban. Algunos eran torturados sin piedad en orgías, otros traían todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes y mordiscos, algunos incluso llegaban sangrando, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que nadie regresaba sonriendo, si es que regresaban, porque había ángeles de los que nunca se volvía a saber de ellos.

Ahora, en esa habitación casi oscura, aceptó su destino. Durante un brevísimo segundo imaginó que quien pedía su servicio era el desconocido de ojos verdes, pero él jamás había tenido tanta suerte, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que, quien fuera, no empleara demasiada rudeza sobre él.

Desde el mismo momento en que le habían colocado el aro en el cuello, todos sus poderes de ángeles desaparecieron, quedaron mermados, profundamente dormidos en el fondo de su alma. Tuvo que aprender con rapidez lo que era sentirse humano y lidiar con sus sentimientos y emociones, a la par que ocuparse de un cuerpo que le pedía cosas y que él no entendía qué eran.

Había aprendido lo básico, pero aún le quedaban muchas cosas por saber qué eran.

Caminó hasta ponerse debajo del foco y esperó. ¿Era eso normal?

 

Dean lo miró cuanto quiso. Estaba a oscuras en una esquina, por eso no podía verle. Castiel iba vestido con las mismas ropas que había hecho en show, pero iba descalzo. Supuso que los que llevaban ese local se aseguraban de que no pudieran hacer daño a sus clientes.

Unos segundos más tarde decidió dar un par de pasos hacia delante para hacerse notar. Castiel se volvió al oír el sonido de sus pasos sin poder evitar cierta tensión en el rostro. En cuanto lo vio, su cara se relajó y parpadeó varias veces a mucha velocidad, como si estuviera controlando alguna lágrima furtiva.

– Me llamo Dean –caminó hacia él y le tendió la mano.

– Castiel –respondió de esa manera tal formal–. Gracias.

Dean no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque tenía el presentimiento que tus amigos iban a llamarme y... bueno; te prefería a ti.

No quiso decirle que no eran sus amigos ni lo que pretendían hacerle. ¿Para qué? Seguramente él mejor que nadie sabía lo que hacían esa clase de hombres en locales donde él estaba.

– Cas –abrevió su nombre–. Tengo un acuerdo con el tipo que lleva este local y...

– Sé lo que ocurre ahora –lo cortó–. Y quiero que sepas que me alegro de que seas tú.

Dean quiso sacarle de su error. Tenía la impresión de que nadie había hablado con Cas y le había dicho que luego se iban a irse juntos. Entonces prefirió dejarlo estar. Cuanto antes se marcharan de ese lugar, mejor. También se ahorró la información de que Lucifer los estaba mirando. Con que uno de los dos estuviera mortificado era suficiente.

– Antes de empezar, me puedes decir lo que quieres para traerlo.

– ¿Qué? –Dean no entendió qué quiso decir.

– Ya sabes, esposas, látigo, algún juguete. También te pueden proporcionar una pistola y un cuchillo se lo prefieres.

Dean se puso blanco. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

– No... no será necesario. Yo sólo quiero hacerlo contigo. No me hace falta nada más.

Castiel asintió. Estaba serio pero visiblemente más relajado.

– No tengo experiencia, y sólo sé lo que me han contado, pero estoy aquí para complacerte. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa.

– Lo mismo te digo –Dean se terminó de acercar a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, impidiéndole así que saliera huyendo. Podía sentir su miedo y su preocupación, y él lo único que quería era calmarle, porque todo iba a salir bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios. Tuvo que hacer algo más de presión de lo habitual para que Castiel abriera la boca y colaborara. Se notaba que no sabía de qué iba la cosa. Hasta que le pilló el truco.

El ángel deslizó la lengua en la boca de Dean con miedo, temiendo hacer algo que fuera del agrado de su cliente, pero Dean encontró su lengua y gimió probando su sabor. Él cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a mover los labios y a disfrutar con él. Poco a poco se relajó entre sus brazos y se entregó totalmente a él.

Dean supo el momento exacto en el que Castiel acababa de romper sus propias barreras para rendirse, y eso le dio mucho placer.

Sintió las manos del ángel abriéndole el cinturón junto al pantalón y se quedó expectante, porque alguien que no sabía besar era muy extraño que supiera hacer algo más... complejo.

Castiel metió la mano por los calzoncillos y le cogió la erección. Sólo tuvo que acariciarla un par de veces para que Dean se diera cuenta que su experiencia era nula.

– Cas –lo paró agarrándole del brazo. Con la otra mano se bajó la ropa hasta debajo del trasero y dejó su erección libre para que el ángel pudiera maniobrar con él sin problema–. Envuelve tu puño alrededor –esperó a que el otro lo hiciera–. Con fuerza pero sin apretar, eso es. Ahora sube y baja la mano –tuvo que parar un segundo porque Castiel lo estaba haciendo francamente bien–. Sí. Muy bien. Ahora prueba contigo.

Dean sólo tuvo que bajarle el elástico del slip negro para sacar su polla. Él también estaba duro, aunque posiblemente el ángel no supiera qué significaba. Le llevo la mano a su propia erección y la mantuvo ahí.

– Mastúrbanos a los dos.

Castiel asintió. Tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando sus propias manos y lo que hacía. Un par de minutos más tarde levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean. Éste pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de Castiel, cómo respiraba por la boca con pequeños jadeos y cómo sus mejillas se habían coloreado en ese par de minutos.

– ¿Te gusta? –Dean ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírsela decir.

– Sí –carraspeó como si la voz no le saliera–. ¿Y a ti?

– Mucho –y era cierto. Con apenas dos minutos Castiel había tomado las riendas de eso como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida. Cuando le pillara el truco, que Dios le pillara confesado.

Castiel sonrió complacido. Él estaba ahí para eso precisamente, y que su cliente estuviera complacido era un placer para él. Se puso de rodillas y se acercó la polla de Dean a la boca. No llegó a deslizarla entre los labios porque el hombre se echó hacia atrás.

– No –se había alejado dos pasos de él–. No, Cas, por favor.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

– ¿No te gusta eso?

– Me gusta mucho –confesó. ¿Existía algún hombre en el mundo al que no le gustase que se la chuparan? Pero se había echado hacia atrás por otra razón más importante–. Estoy muy cachondo, y si me la chupas, voy a terminar antes de tiempo. ¿Me entiendes?

– Sí. Perfectamente –pero no parecía muy convencido.

Dean se dio cuenta. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo miró.

– Y no estás aquí para complacerme a mí; estás aquí para que juntos nos complazcamos mutuamente. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

El ángel tuvo que negar con la cabeza. Nadie le había explicado nada de eso y estaba muy perdido. Sentía tantas cosas nuevas que no sabía cómo manejarlas para calmarse a sí mismo.

– Que yo no voy disfrutar si tú no disfrutas, Cas. No voy a correrme si tú no te corres conmigo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque juntos es mejor.

Castiel lo miró. Iba a creerle. Dean no iba a mentirle. Se dejó desnudar por él, y luegol le ayudó a quitarse toda la ropa, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el amasijo de prendas.

Dean lo tumbó boca arriba y caminó de rodillas hasta ponerse entre sus piernas. Le flexionó las rodillas y las elevó en el aire haciendo que el trasero fuera más accesible. La idea era lubricarle bien. Podía pedirle alguna crema o producto, pero quería hacerlo él; se inclinó y, sin pensarlo más, abarcó con la lengua toda esa íntima zona dando una lamida larga y húmeda.

El cuerpo de Castiel se tensó. El ángel puso los codos sobre el suelo e incorporó el tronco para ver mejor entre las piernas.

– Dean –jadeó–. ¿Qué... no? –intentó cerrar las piernas para apartarle pero sólo consiguió atraparle la cabeza entre los muslos, porque Dean no se apartó.

De rodillas pero aún agachado, Dean puso las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos del ángel y los separó. Entonces levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

– No, ¿qué?

– No puedes hacer eso.

Dean levantó las cejas, curioso.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque soy yo el que te lo tiene que hacer a ti si quieres.

– Cas, estás aquí para complacerme, ¿no?

– Así es –asintió.

– Pues esto me complace –respondió contento. Y así era. La piel del ángel olía a limpio, a puro, a algo entre dulce y salado que le hacía querer más y más sin poderlo remediar–. Por favor, relájate y disfruta.

Castiel obedeció, pero sólo porque se lo estaba pidiendo Dean. Volvió a tumbarse y separó las piernas. Desde esa posición veía la cabeza de ese hombre bajar lentamente, dándole suaves besos en la cara interna de los muslos, hasta que llegó de nuevo a ese lugar.

Dean se abría paso con la lengua lubricando su ano, hasta que consideró que era suficiente, así que deslizó un dedo. Sintió cómo el cuerpo del ángel se tensaba, por lo que se incorporó levemente para alcanzar su erección y se la metió en la boca mientras seguía adentrando el dedo un poco más.

Castiel comenzó a gemir, entrando en una espiral peligrosa de la que no iba a poder salir con vida. De pronto se sintió más estrecho, más lleno, y supo que Dean había deslizado otro dedo. Comenzó a respirar como un pez fuera del agua. Eran tantas emociones que no conocía, todas tan placenteras y tan intensas...

– Dean –gimió–. Por favor.

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle, dejando que su pene resbalara entre sus labios para responderle.

– Por favor, ¿qué?

No sabía qué responderle porque no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo, pero tenía que haber algo más, algo que llenara ese vacío que sentía, esa urgente necesidad. Su cuerpo no podía equivocarse tanto.

– No sé qué me pasa –jadeó–. Ayúdame.

Dean se irguió un poco más y paró con lo que estaba haciendo pensando que no le gustaba o que le pasaba algo serio, pero no; Castiel era tan puro en sus sentimientos, que no entendía qué era nada de todo eso. Entonces decidió explicárselo.

Sacó los dedos y se tumbó sobre él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

– Todo va bien, Cas. Es normal. Son demasiadas emociones y sensaciones nuevas. Date algo más de tiempo –le sonrió–. ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

Castiel no lo dudó y asintió enérgico con la cabeza. Eso hizo sonreír a Dean.

– Pues queda por venir lo mejor.

Se agachó sobre sus labios y lo besó, colándose de nuevo en su boca y haciéndole el amor con la lengua. No dejó ni un sólo milímetro sin explorar, y no paró hasta que lo tuvo jadeando bajo su cuerpo. Movió las caderas, acercando la erección a su entrada y, cuando estuvo apoyado sobre ella, arremetió con cuidado, procurando no hundirse hasta el fondo.

Castiel se contrajo, le clavó las yemas de los dedos en la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole todo el cuello. Dean le lamió la clavícula y avanzó con las caderas otro poco, hasta que se hundió del todo.

No se movió, apenas respiró, no hizo nada. Quería esperar a que Cas se acostumbrara a él, a su tamaño y a su grosor, pero entonces sintió cómo las caderas del ángel se elevaban, instándole a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, a que no parara aún. Dean sonrió mirándole.

– ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que siga?

Castiel tenía las mejillas teñidas de color y jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos.

– Sí –sonrió perezoso–. Sí.

Dean se rió abiertamente. Ese era el Castiel que había vislumbrado en la sala, cuando lo había mirado descarado, prometiéndole cosas que sólo él podría hacerle.

Volvió a besarle y se echó hacia un lado, tirando del cuerpo del ángel consigo hasta que quedó tumbado boca arriba con Castiel sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

El ángel lo miró porque no sabía qué hacer ahora. Dean le sostuvo de las caderas para luego comenzar a moverle mientras hacía girar las suyas, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo.

– Dean –gimió, tomando ahora él las riendas–. Esto es... jamás había sentido algo así. Nunca.

– Me alegro –le costó un poco concentrarse para hablar porque en su cabeza aún retumbaba la forma tan rotunda que el ángel decía su nombre. Le gustaba tanto. Era como una caricia sobre el alma sólo usando su voz–. Dí mi nombre otra vez, Cas.

– Dean –respondió en el acto–. Dean.

Dean estaba perdido, sentenciado, desahuciado por sí mismo, conocedor de que le quedaba muy poco, apenas nada, para correrse como no lo había hecho en la vida.

– Córrete conmigo, Cas.

Castiel sabía lo que era correrse porque otros ángeles le habían explicado lo básico para que no estuviera tan perdido allí en medio, pero poco más.

– No sé cómo hacerlo –y era verdad.

– Sólo tienes que concentrarte –a Dean cada vez le costaba más expresarse porque su mente estaba a mil kilómetros de allí, empezando a volar sobre el cielo a demasiada velocidad–. Déjate llevar por eso que sientes. Imagina lo que te gusta, los dos juntos, lo que estamos viviendo, lo que se te ocurra. Sé libre durante unos segundos, Cas. Vuela.

Castiel movió las caderas de atrás hacia delante, columpiándose y restregándose a la vez contra Dean, sintiéndole dentro, llenándole por completo y alegrándose por ello. Echó el pecho hacia adelante arqueando la espalda y estiró los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo elevándolos un poco.

Dean no podía dejar de mirarle. Iba a cogerle la erección para que terminara, pero todo indicaba que a Cas no le iba a hacer falta, entonces le agarró por los muslos y se afianzó en él. Ya no podía contenerse más.

El ángel sintió algo líquido y caliente dentro de él, algo que lo calentaba, que lo acercaba más a Dean y que lo unía. Sintiéndose como una sola pieza de un mismo puzzle, jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se corría sobre el estómago y el pecho del hombre. Era un momento de unión máxima entre dos personas. Algo que estaba ocurriendo sólo entre ellos dos. Sin poderlo evitar y sin saber cómo, sus alas comenzaron a desplegarse tras su espalda, despacio, ocupando toda la habitación.

Dean tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se corría. Gemía el nombre de Cas aunque no llegaba a salir sonido alguno de sus labios. Entonces vio las alas del ángel desplegarse sobre ellos. Nadie le había dicho si eso era normal o no, pero no tuvo miedo. Jamás tendría miedo de Castiel.

Con un gruñido final, terminó de correrse mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse y juntó su pecho con el de Cas sin importarle mancharles a ambos. Necesitaba abrazarle, besarle y cuidar de él.

Permanecieron un rato así, ninguno de los dos sin decir nada. Simplemente abrazados en silencio, recuperando la respiración poco a poco.

Castiel no quería que ese momento terminara. No quería volver a su trabajo, no quería hacer eso que había hecho con Dean con nadie más. Sólo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas.

– ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos limpiarnos, darnos una ducha o algo? –Dean susurró en su oído. Le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja con cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño.

– Hay un baño al fondo de esta habitación. –No estaba seguro de que Dean fuera a aceptar porque tal y como le habían contado, algunos clientes, en cuanto terminaban, no querían saber nada más del ángel y se largaban de allí, o les echaban de la habitación mientras ellos se aseaban, pero estaba seguro de que Dean no era de esos–. Me gustaría ducharme contigo.

Dean sonrió perezoso. Estaba en ese estado de medio somnolencia medio satisfacción que dejaba un buen orgasmo en el cuerpo. Asintió sin moverse.

– Yo también quiero ducharme contigo –le confirmó–. Llévame.

Sus palabras fueron como música celestial para el ángel. Al incorporarse, sintió cómo el pene de Dean, ahora ya menos duro, resbalaba hasta salir de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro pringoso tras él que le mojó la unión entre las dos nalgas y se escurrió un poco por la cara interna del muslo. Lo cierto fue que no le importó demasiado; se levantó y le tendió el brazo para llevarle con él.

Una vez en la ducha, Dean se encargó de todo. Nunca se había planteado si era un tío cariñoso o no porque nunca había tenido con quién demostrarlo. Sus parejas habían durado muy poco, aunque el tiempo que estuvo con ellos sí que podía decir que era atento y cariñoso con ellos, incluso romántico, pero con Cas era algo más. Sentía un instinto de protección con él que no lo había sentido por nadie.

Lo mimó debajo del chorro de la ducha, dándole besos por el cuello, los hombros y la parte alta de la espalda. Algo le pasaba con él, pero no sabía qué era, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro; estaba pletórico por llevárselo a casa con él.

Castiel no sabía nada de eso, por eso su cara se ensombreció cuando la ducha terminó. Se secaron en silencio y volvieron desnudos a la habitación donde aún seguía su ropa. Cuando estuvieron listos, el ángel se volvió hacia él.

– Gracias por todo, Dean. Jamás voy a olvidarte.

Dean no podía evitar tener una sonrisilla en el rostro. Estaba deseando darle la noticia.

– ¿No? –lo testó.

– No –respondió seguro–. Nunca. Ojalá pudiera volver a verte por aquí.

– No voy a volver aquí, Cas –observó cómo la cara del ángel se ensombrecía. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad–. Ni tu tampoco. Te vienes ahora conmigo, a mi casa.

Csastiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

– ¿A tu casa? –no podía salir de su asombro.

– Sí. Te he... –no quería usar la palabra comprar porque le parecía demasiado atroz–. He pagado tu salida. Te vienes conmigo.

– ¿Para siempre?

Dean apretó los labios porque esa pregunta le enterneció. Acabó asintiendo con la cabeza antes de hablar.

– Para siempre –logró murmurar algo emocionado.

Castiel se le echó al cuello y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió la muestra efusiva de afecto y agradecimiento rodeándole también con los brazos.

– Vamos a irnos de aquí cuanto antes –le palmeó la espalda–. ¿Tienes algo de ropa algo menos... exótica?

Castiel asintió separándose de él.

– Sí. Vuelvo en cinco minutos –abrió la puerta y, antes de irse, se volvió hacia él–. No te vayas sin mí.

– No. Te voy a esperar en la puerta. Tengo que ir saliendo –le dijo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Lucifer venía por el fondo del pasillo, con cara de satisfacción. Dean no quiso imaginar por qué traía esa sonrisilla. No le gustaba ese lugar y quería irse de allí cuanto antes, sobre todo antes de que algunos de los de la despedida de solteros lo vieran con el ángel.

– Muy bueno, Dean –Lucifer parecía satisfecho consigo mismo–. Te contrataría a ti también.

– Ya, bueno, lo tendré presente si me quedo sin trabajo –bromeó–. ¿Tienes el documento para firmarlo?

– Lo está imprimiendo Ruby. Vamos a la entrada.

 

 

Dean lo leyó todo muy bien varias veces. Ojalá estuviera ahí Sam para avisarle de alguna posible trampa, pero todo parecía bien explicado con palabras claras y sencillas, sin tecnicismos de ningún tipo.

Justo cuando acababa de meterse el papel en el bolsillo, apareció Castiel. Traía unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta celeste y una mochila no muy grande en la mano.

Dean le sonrió.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Sí –pasó con algo de miedo por al lado de Lucifer y salió a la calle.

Cuando Dean iba a salir tras él, Lucifer le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo un segundo.

– Jamás le quites el collar del cuello, ¿me oyes? –le advirtió–. O tendrás un problema muy serio.

Dean quiso hacerle varias preguntas, pero no quería hacer esperar a Cas.

Se limitó a asentir y salió fuera. El sol brillaba y el ángel se había detenido en medio de la acera para contemplar todo lo que le rodeaba.

– ¿Nos vamos? Tengo el coche allí detrás.

– Sí –se puso a su lado mientras caminaban–. Gracias por sacarme de allí, Dean. ¿Tienes pensado qué vas a hacer conmigo? Tengo entendido que muchos ángeles son comprados para ser esclavos o trafican con sus poderes y con su cuerpo.

Dean puso mala cara.

– No te he sacado para hacer nada de eso –respondió algo malhumorado porque el ángel lo hubiera insinuado siquiera–. Aún no he pensado qué voy a hacer.

Llegaron al coche y ambos se sentaron. Castiel se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y lo miró.

– Yo quiero hacer otra vez contigo lo que hemos hecho antes –soltó a bocajarro–, pero en una cama, para que no te duela luego la espalda.

Dean lo miró, fascinado por lo que había dicho.

– Vas a estar de suerte, Cas, porque tengo una cama enorme en mi casa.

El ángel le sonrió, se relajó en el asiento y volvió la cabeza para mirar el paisaje. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, pero no abandonó la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Había encontrado a un buen hombre, a Dean, y aunque no tuviera a punto sus poderes, iba a cuidar siempre de él.

 

 

FIN

 

 

**PARTE 2**

 

 

 

CAPITULO 1

 

 

Dean le enseñó su humilde hogar a Castiel. No era una gran casa, pero era confortable y bonita. De una sola planta, tenía un jardín delantero con un caminito donde podía aparcar su Impala, un salón, una cocina, un cuarto de baño y tres dormitorios; uno de Dean, otro de Sam y otro que lo usaban para guardar trastos. Abrió una cama plegable y la acomodó a un lado. Recogió la habitación y la organizó lo mejor posible para que Castiel estuviera cómodo. El ángel lo miraba sin decir nada. Tenía el semblante serio cuando no debía de ser así. Acababa de ser liberado de ese horrible lugar y Dean lo había llevado a su casa con él. ¿Por qué estaba entonces triste? Quizás porque se había hecho ilusiones de dormir en la misma cama que él. Conocía a Dean de apenas un rato, pero sabía lo suficiente de él como para saber que no quería marcharse nunca de su lado.

— ¿Tienes ropa? —Dean se volvió y lo miró.

Castiel respondió levantando la mochila que tenía en la mano. Era demasiado pequeña. Ahí no debía de tener más que dos o tres camisetas y un par de pantalones.

— Te dejaré algo de ropa por si quieres lavar esa —quizás Castiel quisiera desprenderse de todo lo que le relacionara con haber estado allí dentro. Él lo habría hecho.

— Gracias.

Dean no había notado el cambio de actitud en Castiel. Pasó por su lado y se paró frente al dormitorio de Sam. Sobre la cama había una nota. Se acercó y la cogió para leer. Tras varios segundos de suspense, levantó la cabeza y miró a Castiel.

— Sam va a estar cuatro días fuera en un caso en el que está trabajando. Es abogado, ¿sabes? Dice que luego me llamará por teléfono.

Castiel asintió y siguió en silencio. A Dean se le veía más relajado.

— Bueno, al menos vamos a tener unos días para inventar una buena excusa para decirle a Sam.

— ¿No sabe nada? —Castiel lo miró por primera vez en todo ese tiempo a los ojos, buscando la reacción de su mirada.

— No, pero no te preocupes. Al principio puede que nos enumere un sin fin de cosas, alguna que otra estadística de algo y me haga un trillón de preguntas, pero en un par de días se le habrá pasado.

— ¿Qué pasará si no quiere que me quede?

Dean le devolvió la mirada sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del ángel.

— No voy a devolverte a ese lugar, Cas, no temas —lo tranquilizó—. Tampoco te preocupes por Sam. Déjalo en mis manos.

Castiel lo creyó básicamente porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

 

 

La cama estaba helada y ojalá hubiera buscando antes una manta para echarse encima, pero ahora que estaba metido bajo las sábanas no quería levantarse. Miró la puerta de su habitación y, en medio de la oscuridad intentó ver la puerta del cuarto de Cas, pero la oscuridad era demasiado profunda y no atinaba a reconocer nada.

Le hubiera gustado ponerle en su misma habitación, que durmiera con él a su lado, pero no quería que el ángel pensase que lo había llevado a su casa como si fuera un esclavo sexual, porque no era así. Por supuesto que le había gustado mucho hacerlo con él, pero jamás abusaría de él si el ángel no quería, y aunque por el momento Castiel parecía estar dispuesto a acostarse con él, Dean no estaba del todo seguro si era porque realmente quería o por la gratitud que sentía por haberle sacado de aquel lugar.

Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó, buscando una postura para quedarse dormido. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y necesitaba descansar algo. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Castiel no tuvo tanta suerte. No estaba acostumbrado a tener una cama para él. Siempre lo habían hecho dormir en un jergón en el suelo, compartiendo celda con varios ángeles, todos en iguales o peores condiciones que él.

Aunque se sentía profundamente agradecido con Dean por haberle sacado de allí, no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, y miedo. Era una sensación extraña. Desde que sus poderes habían sido apresados y él era enteramente humano, había tenido que luchar con un montón de situaciones, emociones y sentimientos que no sabía expresar qué eran.

Estar allí solo le daba miedo, y era absurdo porque Dean estaba en la habitación de enfrente, pero se había dado cuenta que estar demasiado tiempo alejado de él le provocaba esa sensación de agitación en el pecho. ¿Por qué no había querido que durmiera con él? ¿Se avergonzaba de lo que habían hecho?

Intentó dormir pero fue imposible. Era muy común en él tener insomnio, si podía llamarlo así. Él simplemente era consciente de que volvía a amanecer y aún no había cerrado los ojos.

Ser humano era muy duro. Notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo, la mala alimentación, hambre en muchos casos, debilidad... Como ángel, jamás se había imaginado algo así. Ahora comprendía a los hombres y deseaba echar el tiempo hacia atrás para poder haber hecho algo cuando pudo hacerlo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

 

 

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Castiel se aventuró a salir de su cama. No había pegado ojo y se sentía muy mal. Tenía frío y el estómago revuelto. Eso último podía ser normal porque por primera en toda su vida como humano había comido otra cosa que no fueran gachas y arroz cocido. Esa pizza le había sabido a gloria, y eso que estaba algo quemada por un lado, pero para él fue un descubrimiento nuevo muy positivo. Ahora su estómago no opinaba lo mismo.

Caminó hacia el baño, se puso de rodillas frente al inodoro e intentó vomitar. Eso le hizo recordar cuando se convirtió en humano. Recordó la primera vez que sintió ese pinchazo en el estómago y no sabía qué era, hasta que le trajeron algo de comer dos días más tarde. Devoró la comida casi sin masticar, y media hora más tarde la estaba vomitando por la falta de costumbre y el atracón que se había dado. A partir de ahí sus raciones de comida fueron apenas un pequeño montículo que entraba en la palma de la mano.

No pudo vomitar, no era esa la sensación. Había comenzado a temblar con más intensidad y le castañeaban los dientes. Errante, caminó hacia la habitación de Dean. Era posible que fuera una locura y que lo castigara por ello, pero no quería estar solo esa noche. Caminó despacio por la habitación y llegó a uno de los laterales de la cama. No veía demasiado porque había muy poca luz, pero distinguía el cuerpo de Dean bajo las sábanas al otro lado, entonces destapó por esa parte y se metió dentro.

Ni siquiera lo había rozado, pero su cuerpo reaccionó enseguida por el calor que desprendía Dean. Respiró tranquilo relajándose en el acto. Apenas necesitó un par de segundos más para caer completamente dormido.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando sonó el despertador en la mesilla de noche. Lo apagó de un manotazo y se acurrucó dándose la vuelta para aprovechar cinco minutos la cama.

Entonces lo vio.

Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, entonces parpadeó y reaccionó. ¿Qué hacía Castiel en su cama?

Esos cinco minutos que solía dormir después de que sonaba el despertador los pasó observándole sin apartar la mirada de él. El ángel tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y, aunque ahora parecía relajado y tranquilo, tenía el semblante cansado y algo pálido.

Sin mover demasiado la cama y sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación cogiendo su ropa de trabajo del armario y caminando hacia el baño. Antes de marcharse le hubiera gustado despedirse de otra manera, quizás con un beso, pero no quería que el ángel pensara lo que no era. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No sabía lo que había vivido Cas allí dentro, quizás no sabía estar solo. Iba a tener que preguntarle cuando regresara a casa.

 

 

 

Cuando Castiel se despertó ya estaba bien avanzado el día. Al principio entró en pánico porque el pretendía acostarse un rato a su lado, hasta que su cuerpo entrara en calor, y antes de que Dean se levantara para ir a trabajar, volver a su cama. No quería incomodar a Dean, pero si no le había despertado gritándole para que volviera a la cama, era señal de que no le importaba demasiado, ¿no?

Con esa idea de que Dean no estaría molesto con él, Castiel emprendió el día. El día anterior había observado la casa mientras se la enseñaba y ya sabía en qué iba a ocupar el día hasta que regresara del trabajo.

 

Dean regresó a la hora de la cena, cansado, y con ganas de quitarse las botas de trabajo. Apenas había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando un agradable olor a pollo asado le llegó a la nariz. Preocupado de que Sam hubiera llegado antes de tiempo y se hubiera puesto a cocinar, caminó rápido hacia la cocina. Allí se encontró con Castiel subido a una silla limpiando la parte alta de los muebles.

Lo observó durante unos segundos, esperando que el ángel se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, pero al no percatarse de su presencia, tuvo que toser para hacerse notar. Castiel se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

— La cena está en el horno. Tardará veinte minutos, así te dará tiempo a ducharte.

— Baja de la silla, Mary Poppins —le indicó con el dedo que se acercara a él—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó cuando lo tuvo delante.

— He hecho la cena y estoy limpiando la cocina. También he comenzado a arrancar las malas hierbas del huerto. ¿Puedo plantar algunas verduras?

Dean levantó las cejas, asombrado.

— Sí, claro —respondió sin salir de su estupefacción—. Yo... oye, Cas, no tienes que hacer nada de esto, ¿vale? No eres mi chacha.

— Necesito sentirme útil —respondió.

Dean asintió comprendiendo cómo se sentía.

— Bien, veamos... ¿qué hay de cena, cariñito? —bromeó, sintiéndose genial por hacer sonreír al ángel.

 

 

 

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila. Dean le contó que trabajaba con su tío Bobby arreglando coches y lo mucho que le gustaba ese trabajo. Le explicó la satisfacción que era para él reparar un coche desde la nada hasta dejarlo como nuevo. Le habló también del Impala que heredó de su padre y de lo mucho que había trabajado en él hasta dejarlo perfecto. Castiel lo escuchaba atentamente mientras cenaba. Se sentía relajado y tranquilo a su lado. Dean no lo sabía, pero oírle hablar le alegraba el alma y el corazón.

Varias horas más tarde el ángel volvió a deslizarse dentro de la cama de Dean. Lo hizo en silencio, en medio de la noche, apenas moviendo las sábanas. Cuando Dean despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya sabía que Castiel estaba a su lado sin necesidad de volverse. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle acurrucado tras su espalda. Salió de la cama en silencio y se dispuso a emprender el día.

 

 

Dean llegó algo más tarde de su hora normal. Entró en la casa, dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y caminó hacia la cocina. Había una olla apartada del fuego que olía muy bien y que aún echaba humo. Al fondo, la puerta de cristal que iba hacia el patio trasero estaba abierta. Curioso, caminó hacia allí y salió. Con la luz del porche trasero encendida, Cas estaba arrancando varios matorrales del huerto.

— ¿No tenías suficiente verdura en la nevera? —Dean sonrió tras su broma al ver que Cas daba un pequeño respingo al oír su voz—. Perdona. No quería asustarte.

— No —Castiel le sonrió y caminó hacia él echando los matojos que había arrancando en un cubo de plástico que le pillaba de camino—. No me has asustado.

— ¿Qué hacías? —ya había oscurecido y no se apreciaba con claridad qué estaba haciendo el ángel allí.

— El huerto está abandonado y es una lástima porque aún hay cosas plantadas que han sobrevivido de la estación anterior. Estaba arrancando las malas hierbas y mañana iba a plantar cosas nuevas. ¿Te gustan los tomates?

Dean lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Tomates? —cuando Cas llegó a su lado, levantó un dedo para limpiarle la mejilla de tierra—. Me encantan —era mentira, pero en ese preciso momento supo que aunque Castiel plantara hierbas venenosas, él se las comería encantado si con eso conseguía que le sonriera de esa manera.

Feliz por haber acertado, Castiel entró en la cocina para lavarse las manos y servir la cena.

Vieron una película cuando acabaron y luego se marcharon cada uno a su cama. Esa noche Dean no tenía demasiado sueño, así que se puso a chatear con su hermano por el móvil. Sam le contaba el caso en el que estaba metido y lo complicado que lo estaba poniendo todo el testigo. Se estaba despidiendo de él cuando de pronto la puerta de su cuerpo se abrió y Cas apareció tras ella.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Castiel negó con la cabeza justo en el momento en que un trueno sonaba casi sobre ellos. El ángel se contrajo y se mordió el labio inferior. Dean tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Te dan miedo? —le preguntó algo estupefacto—. ¿A un ángel del Señor le da miedo un trueno?

Castiel estaba serio, no se movía del sitio, y lo miraba fijamente.

— No soy un ángel ahora mismo, Dean. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Mi cuerpo reacciona al trueno, no sé por qué, pero la sensación no es buena.

Dean no dijo nada. Tecleó una rápida despedida a su hermano y destapó la cama a su lado.

— Entra, anda.

Castiel no lo dudó y se metió debajo de las sábanas en apenas un segundo. Dean se lo quedó mirando antes de hablar.

— Cuando era pequeño también me daban miedo los truenos y los relámpagos, entonces mi madre me dijo que no tenía nada que temer porque los truenos estallaban cuando los ángeles chocaban las alas entre ellos cuando jugaban —vio que Castiel abría la boca, posiblemente para indicarle que eso no era cierto y que los ángeles tampoco jugaban, así que se adelantó a él para seguir hablando—. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero a mí me calmaba. Mi madre siempre me decía que había un ángel cuidando de mí, y eso me tranquilizaba —acabó la historia con un susurro—. No necesitaba saber nada más.

— Es una historia preciosa, Dean —comentó, guardándose la verdad para él.

— Sí —respondió algo triste, recordando aquella época con añoranza—. ¿Te apetece leer algo? Me lo ha prestado Sammy. Dice que está muy bien, claro que él tiene unos gustos... muy intelectuales.

Dean le tendió un libro pero Castiel negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía leer. Quería estar con él, simple y llanamente, y así se lo hizo saber. Se arrimó más a su cuerpo y le puso la mano sobre el abdomen por debajo de las sábanas. Dean reaccionó enseguida.

— Cas... yo no... —no sabía cómo continuar sin que se lo tomara a mal—. Es mejor que no.

Castiel apartó la mano y lo miró.

— ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo? —su voz sonó realmente triste.

— No es eso, yo... —joder, qué mal se estaba explicando. Optó por respirar hondo antes de volver a intentarlo y ser lo más sincero posible—. No quiero que pienses que te he traído aquí para que seas mi esclavo sexual, mi concubina, o algo por el estilo. ¿Entiendes?

— Jamás pensaría eso, Dean —Castiel apenas le dejó terminar para responderle—, porque sé que si ese hubiera sido tu propósito, ya me habrías puesto contra la pared lo hubiera querido yo o no. Sin embargo te has portado como un auténtico caballero, confiando en mí, dejándome solo en casa cuando tú te vas a trabajar. Si sólo me hubieras traído aquí con ese fin, estoy seguro de que me habrías encerrado en mi habitación y no me habrías hecho esperar tanto para mostrar tu verdadero propósito.

Dean lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

— Parece como si lo tuvieras aprendido.

— He oído muchas historias en el club —fue todo lo que dijo apartando levemente la mirada de él intentando olvidar todo eso que le habían contado. Luego volvió a mirarle, cayendo de lleno en ese mar verde—. Déjame complacerte, Dean. Por favor. Es lo que realmente quiero hacer.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dean reaccionando a las palabras del ángel. Lentamente asintió, siendo consciente de que se le había secado la boca y que no había sido capaz de articular ninguna palabra más.

El libro quedó olvidado a un lado cuando Castiel volvió a poner la mano sobre su abdomen, esta vez deslizándose algo hacia abajo hasta llegar a su ya crecida erección.

Lo acarició por encima de la ropa palpando el bulto que sobresalía por debajo de sus pantalones. Tiró del elástico y de los calzoncillos y metió la mano dentro para cogerle la polla. Dean apretó los dientes y se quedó estático, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados intentando no gritar de satisfacción en ese momento. Castiel, complacido y animado por su reacción, echó la manta y las sábanas hacia atrás y le bajó la ropa hasta dejarla a mitad de los muslos. Se arrodilló a su lado y acercó los labios para acogerle entre ellos.

El jadeo que salió de los labios de Dean le hizo esbozar una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su polla más hacia dentro, hasta casi abarcarle por completo. Comenzó a subir y a bajar por su tronco, dejando un rastro de saliva tras él lubricando todo el miembro. Le gustaba el sabor de ese hombre, ese toque salado de las primeras gotas que resbalaron por el glande y que él apresó con su lengua. Sintió la palma de la mano de Dean sobre una de sus nalgas. La había deslizado por debajo de la ropa y le acariciaba la piel calentándola en el acto. Entonces sintió cómo tiraba del borde de sus pantalones hasta que estiró una pierna y luego otra para quedar completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Él hizo lo mismo con Dean; tiró de sus pantalones hasta que lo dejó como él. Tiró la ropa a un lado e iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió las manos de Dean tirando de él hasta colocarle sobre su cuerpo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza y su erección justo sobre su boca. Sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, Dean separó los labios y lo abarcó prácticamente entero. Castiel hizo lo mismo mientras a comenzaba a agitar las caderas de atrás hacia delante ajustándose a las succiones de Dean.

Durante un buen rato sólo se escucharon algunos jadeos sueltos unidos al sonido obsceno de los labios alrededor de sus pollas, lamiéndose el uno al otro sin dejar ni un rastro por cubrir.

Dean abarcó las nalgas de Cas con sus manos, masajeándolas y apretándolas según profundizaba su pene en la boca. Se chupó el dedo corazón y lo guió hacia la entrada de Castiel, lubricando el rosado lugar para ir abriéndose paso poco a poco. Apenas había deslizado el dedo unos centímetros, sintió el cuerpo de Cas contraerse, apresándole lo poco que había recorrido. Avanzó un poco más por ese estrecho canal hasta que llegó a una pequeña protuberancia y, una vez ahí, comenzó a arremeter con la yema añadiendo algo más de presión.

Castiel soltó la polla de entre sus labios, dejando un fino hilo de baba entre sus labios y el glande de Dean, que desapareció apenas un segundo más tarde cuando se lamió los labios. Había cerrado los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras no podía dejar de mover las caderas, no podía, hundiéndose cada vez más en la garganta de Dean, hasta que sintió que iba a correrse. Intentó salir de allí, alejarse, porque no podía contenerse más, pero Dean lo agarró con la mano que tenía libre y lo obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Sin poder demorarlo más, apretó los dientes y avanzó las caderas, anclándose en la garganta de Dean mientras se corría caliente y espeso hasta llenarle la boca con su semen. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer inerte sobre su cuerpo, intentando respirar mientras oía cómo el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Dean se tragó el templado líquido, relamiéndose luego los labios cuando dejó que la polla de Castiel resbalara lacia hacia una de sus mejillas. Extrajo el dedo lentamente de su ano y se incorporó hasta quedarse de rodillas tras él. Lo veía respirar, cómo sus costados se expandían buscando llenar los pulmones para volver a recuperar una respiración normal. Entonces decidió no darle tregua; se afianzó tras él, volvió a agarrarle de las nalgas y, tras colocarse sobre su entrada, adelantó las caderas y se introdujo en él.

La sensación fue sublime. Vio el cuerpo de Castiel reaccionar, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Dean no desaprovechó la oportunidad de capturar esos ojos azules y seguir observándole mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo cada vez con mejor ritmo.

Castiel había comenzado a jadear otra vez, apretando las sábanas entre los dedos. Verle así le ponía mucho, y le confería un poder que no sabía que necesitase tener.

Le rodeó la cintura con la mano buscando su polla. Cuando la encontró, descubrió que estaba erecto de nuevo y deseando una nueva caricia. Sin dudar, lo agarró encerrándole con el puño y aprovechando la lubricando de antes, comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que su propio cuerpo le anunció que no podía más; le sostuvo las nalgas con ambas manos mientras se las separaba ligeramente, comenzando a entrar y salir de él como un loco mientras se corría dentro de esa estrecha cavidad, marcándole y llenándole con su semen.

Segundos más tarde cayó desplomado sobre su espalda, aguantándose con un brazo para no aplastarle con su cuerpo. Perezoso, llevó la mano de nuevo hacia su erección, dispuesto a ayudarle a que se corriera mientras aún estaba anclado en su trasero, pero Cas ya se había corrido sobre las sábanas, dejando un reguero bajo su cuerpo.

Dean sonrió medio dormido. Se agachó para depositar varios besos entre los omoplatos de Castiel, acariciando la piel con sus labios. Terminó por echarse sobre él, pero luego se acomodó hacia un lado, saliendo de él mientras quedaba tumbado junto a su costado. Tiró de su cuerpo para que se diera la vuelta y Cas se dejó hacer. Sintió el fuerte pecho de Dean pegado a su espalda. Eso le reconfortó como nada antes lo había hecho.

A ambos les dio igual estar al revés en la cama, con los pies en la almohada. Dean los tapó con las desordenadas sábanas, tiró de la manta de cualquier manera para cubrirles y así se quedaron. Ninguno de los dos se despertó en toda la noche a pesar de los fuertes truenos que resonaban sobre sus cabezas.

 

 

Sam llegó a media mañana a casa. El caso había tomado un giro inesperado cuando víctima y agresor decidieron tomar la justicia ellos mismos de la mano. Fueron encontrados a la mañana siguiente con varios balazos en el cuerpo.

Al principio pensó que Dean no había ido a trabajar porque de la cocina llegaba el sonido característicos de estar sofriendo algo en una sartén. Dejó su mochila al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia allí. Al entrar paró en seco porque ese no era su hermano.

— Tú debes de ser Sam —Castiel le tendió la mano y esperó a que el menor de los Winchester se la estrechara.

Sam asintió, aceptando el saludo sin salir de su asombro.

— Soy Castiel —le sonrió volviendo a guardar la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero cuando terminó el saludo—. Un amigo de Dean.

— Ah —Sam se relajó un poco, no todo lo que hubiera querido, porque vio el aro metálico que rodeaba el cuello de ese hombre. Sabía de sobra lo que eso significaba—. Eres un ángel.

— Ahora ya no —lo corrigió. Se volvió hacia la sartén, la removió y apagó el fuego—. ¿Te gusta el salteado de verduras? No son de la huerta del patio porque estaba en muy malas condiciones, pero ya lo he limpiado de malas hierbas y he plantado cosas nuevas. En unos días comenzaremos a ver los resultados.

Sam levantó las cejas. No quería ser grosero, pero no entendía nada.

— Me... ¿me puedes explicar qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha traído Dean?

— Sí —Castiel siguió recogiendo la cocina como si nada—. Puedes llamarle y preguntarle tú mismo si quieres. ¿Te sirvo un plato?

— No, gracias —Sam sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza—. He tomado algo antes de llegar a casa. Voy a salir un rato.

Castiel asintió pero no dijo nada. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Sam. Se limitó a quedarse en la cocina cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse pocos segundos más tarde. No presentía nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

 

 

Sam llegó al desguace donde trabajaba Dean media hora más tarde. Bobby le saludó con un abrazo y le indicó dónde se encontraba su hermano esa mañana. Cuando Dean lo vio llegar, caminó sonriente hacia él limpiándose las manos de grasa con un trapo.

— Hey, llegas antes de tiempo —le palmeó la espalda a modo de saludo.

— Ya. He estado en casa —soltó.

Dean guardó silencio sabiendo de sobra lo que eso significaba. No había tenido tiempo de preparar nada porque pensaba que Sam volvería al menos un par de días más tarde. Lo había pillado con la guardia bajada y sin ninguna excusa. Sam no esperó más.

— ¿Me vas a contar ya la historia de Castiel o espero a que te inventes algo? —Sam fue directo al grano—. Sé que es un ángel. Le he visto el aro en el cuello y sé en qué tipo de locales los colocan así. Dean... ¿Has comprado un esclavo sexual?

— ¡No! —respondió asqueado porque su hermano pensara eso de él—. No es lo que te imaginas.

— Pero te lo estás tirando, ¿no? —no lo sabía realmente, pero por el color sonrojado de las mejillas y las orejas de Dean, supo que no se había equivocado.

— No es lo que tú piensas —lo corrigió al verle la cara—. Fui a la despedida de soltero y allí me vi arrastrado por unos tíos a un reservado donde bailaba Castiel. Después esos energúmenos habían pagado una pasta para violarle entre todos y hacerle no sé qué cosas y yo... yo no pude irme y dejarle allí, Sam, lo siento —susurró—. No pude.

— Sin embargo te lo estás tirando tú.

— Yo jamás le he obligado a nada —le corrigió. Acabó contándole cuánto le había costado y el acuerdo con el que había llegado con Lucifer. Sam lo escuchó en silencio hasta que terminó de hablar—. Dí algo.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga, Dean? Te has gastado un montón de dinero en un ángel que has comprado a Lucifer sin el consentimiento de Crowley. ¿Sabes qué hará cuando se entere?

— Tengo un documento firmado por Lucifer.

— ¡Despierta, Dean! ¡Son demonios! ¿Acaso crees que eso va a salvarte de que no venga a casa hecho una furia?

— Haré algún pacto con él. Le pintaré el local gratis en mis horas libres, no sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

— ¿Por qué Castiel, Dean? Allí dentro hacen ese tipo de cosas a diario. ¿Por qué él?

Dean miró el suelo y no supo qué responder. Iba a darle una excusa cualquiera, pero entonces su boca habló por él sin pensarlo si quiera.

— Porque lo miré a los ojos y no pude dejarlo allí dentro —levantó la vista de sus botas y lo miró—. Por eso.

Sam no dijo nada más. Sabía el buen corazón que tenía su hermano, pero haber hecho algo así era demasiado arriesgado y mucho se temía que traería problemas.

 

 

 

Castiel le había dado vida a ese pobre huerto abandonado de tal manera que no parecía ni el mismo. Habían comenzado a salir las primeras matas de tomate y esa mañana había estado muy ocupado atándolas a un palo que había hundido al lado para que no se torcieran. Era una tontería, pero estaba muy orgulloso de su huerto y de ser útil de alguna manera. Ya llevaba en casa de los Winchester varias semanas y el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Aún recordaba cuando un solo minuto encerrado en el calabozo era como una eternidad.

Esa tarde se había dado una ducha antes de cenar. Dean y Sam aún no habían llegado de sus respectivos trabajos, quedaba un rato, por lo que podía disfrutar de un baño largo sin problemas. Estaba cubierto de tierra y le dolía un poco la espalda de estar agachado en el huerto gran parte del día.

 

Sam llegó primero, elogiando que olía demasiado bien incluso antes de abrir la puerta. Castiel sonrió por el cumplido. El menor de los Winchester estaba más relajado con él desde hacía ya un tiempo. Los primeros días solía evitarle y le hablaba lo justo y necesario. Con el paso de los días ambos descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común y solían charlar cuando preparaban la mesa para cenar mientras Dean se tomaba una ducha.

Dean llegó varios minutos más tarde. Se duchó a toda prisa y se unió a ellos. Esa noche recordaron viejos tiempos y a las cosas que jugaban cuando eran pequeños. Castiel los escuchaba con atención, intentando imaginarse a Dean tan joven.

— Vamos, Dean. Con trece años ya casi era tan alto como tú —Sam llegó al salón junto a su hermano y Castiel—. Tardaste un siglo en dar el estirón.

— No todos somos un Sashquash como tú, Sammy.

— Envidioso —se burló—. ¿Cómo era eso que hacíamos cuando nos enfadábamos?

Dean sonrió acordándose de las peleas medio en serio medio en broma que se daban casi a diario. Le indicó con la mano que se acercara y Sam se rió, ignorándole, o al menos eso le hizo creer, hasta que lo pilló desprevenido y se lanzó sobre él mientras lo tiraba al suelo y se sentaba encima. Castiel se sobresaltó levantándose del sofá porque no sabía si eso era algo normal o no. Temeroso de que Sam pudiera hacerle daño de verdad a Dean, corrió hacia él para apartarle y tiró del brazo del Sam para alejarle.

— Cas.

Sam sintió cómo le tiraba de la manga y se levantó para decirle a Castiel que no se preocupara, que estaban jugando, pero en lugar de hablar, estiró el brazo para ponerse bien la manga del jersey que Cas le había estirado más de la cuenta. Ese movimiento era un gesto inocente, pero Castiel no lo tomó así, pensando que iba a pegarle por haberle parado. Creyendo que iba a por él, se arrodilló en el suelo mientras se agarraba sus propios antebrazos intentando que el cuerpo dejara de temblarle.

Dean se había incorporado al lado de su hermano y lo miraba preocupado. Se agachó a su lado y le tocó la espalda.

— Cas —lo llamó suavemente—. Hey, Cas. Estamos de broma.

Castiel necesitó varios segundos para levantar la cabeza y mirarles. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde del sofá pasándose la mano por la cara. Dean se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le animó sin empujarle. Quizás aún no estaba preparado para contar ciertas cosas.

— Sí —pero no levantó la vista del suelo—. Cuando me apresaron... me torturaron durante semanas. Yo era más poderoso que otros ángeles, por lo que tenían que debilitarme hasta que el collar hiciera efecto en su totalidad —informó—. Un día me desperté y ya era completamente humano. Durante semanas me... pegaron, me amordazaron, me humillaron y no sé cuántas cosas más. No me daban de comer ni de beber y me sometieron a temperaturas extremas, tanto de frío como de calor, pero sobre todo de frío, hasta que prácticamente me congelaba.

Sam caminó hacia el mueble bar y sirvió tres vasos de whisky. Luego los repartió, quedándose con él con uno en la mano. Castiel siguió contando su historia.

— Aprendí lo que es ser humano de la peor manera posible. No sabía lo que era todo aquello, ni por qué me sucedían ciertas cosas —le dio un sorbo pequeño a su vaso y puso cara rara. Luego dio otro sorbo algo más grande—. Venían a diario a pegarme y a darme patadas, hasta que un día a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de desnudarme para que siempre fuera así. Entonces intentaron abusar de mí.

Dean apretó los dedos alrededor del vaso y se contuvo de lanzarlo contra la pared mientras seguía escuchando atentamente.

— Por suerte no llegaron a hacerme nada porque Crowley llegó en ese momento y me llevó a su local —se acabó el resto de su bebida—. El resto ya lo sabéis.

Un silencio un poco incómodo reinó alrededor de ellos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Sam necesitó explicarse.

— Cas, siento si te he asustado. Dean y yo jamás nos hemos hecho daño realmente. Jugábamos a tirarnos encima el uno del otro y a aplastarnos mientras nos tirábamos del elástico de los calzoncillos. No era nuestra intención hacerte recordar malos momentos.

— No es vuestra culpa —levantó al fin la cabeza y les sonrió con cierta pena—. Sé que jamás os haríais daño, pero no pude evitarlo. Es algo que aún no he podido olvidar.

Dean no dijo nada, lo intentó, pero no pudo. Se había quedado agarrando el vaso sin moverse del sofá. Castiel anunció que se iba a la cama y él se limitó a asentir mientras Sam le decía que descansase. Cuando se quedó a solas con su hermano en el salón, de pronto vio la botella de whisky frente a él.

— No la he guardado porque sé que necesitas un par de tragos más —le echó más en el vaso y luego se rellenó el suyo—. Creo que yo también.

Dean se lo bebió de golpe antes de hablar.

— Esos hijos de puta —gruñó—. Ojalá pudiera retorcerles el cuello uno a uno.

Sam le rellenó de nuevo el vaso pero ésta vez dejó el suyo vacío. Para él ya había sido suficiente.

— Cálmate, Dean —se sentó a su lado—. Ya le has salvado y está en casa con nosotros. No volverán a hacerle daño nunca más.

Dean bebió de su vaso porque no sabía qué decir.

— No te lo he dicho antes porque no ha salido el tema —Sam lo miraba esperando que su hermano reaccionase—, pero quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de que te hayas arriesgado para salvar a Cas. No sé cómo era de ángel, pero como tío es de puta madre.

Dean sonrió por las palabras de su hermano.

— Gracias —susurró cansado—. Voy a tardar años en reponer el dinero que cogí.

— Bueno, estoy trabajando en un nuevo caso. Si lo gano, yo lo pondré por ti.

El mayor de los Winchester asintió incapaz de decir nada. Las palabras de Sam lo habían emocionado.

— Y me voy ya a la cama —Sam se levantó del sofá apoyándose en la pierna de su hermano—. Mañana tengo que ir a los juzgados y luego voy a pasarme todo el día en la biblioteca. Va a ser una semana larga.

— Descansa —le deseó a su hermano mientras lo veía salir del salón. Él se quedó un rato más allí sentado, mirando el vaso vacío entre sus manos, deseando tener el don de tener a todos los que torturaron a Cas y darles su merecido. Un rato más tarde dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó cansado hacia la habitación de Castiel.

La puerta estaba medio abierta y la habitación a oscuras. Dean caminó despacio hasta la cama de Cas. Luego se metió en ella, quedando ambos muy apretados. La cama plegable era para una persona, y ellos dos eran demasiado grandes juntos para algo tan pequeño.

— Dean —la voz de Cas sonó muy cerca de él en la oscuridad.

— ¿Te he despertado?

— No. No estaba dormido —se incorporó a su lado con dificultad, hasta que tiró de Dean haciendo que éste se tumbara sobre él—. Dean, te necesito.

Dean asintió a oscuras apresando ya sus labios. Él también lo necesitaba. Conocer por lo que había pasado y sentirse tan impotente era algo que le quemaba la sangre.

Se desnudaron en cuestión de segundos. Dean volvió a tumbarse entre sus piernas, haciendo que Cas le rodeara las caderas con las suyas mientras intentaba robarle el alma con cada beso. Cuando se adentró en él después de haberle preparado concienzudamente, jadeó intentando controlar lo que sentía. Era un batiburrillo de sensaciones que le rondaban por la cabeza sin permitirle pensar en nada más.

Comenzó a mover las caderas cada vez más rápido, hundiéndose por completo en él. Castiel lo seguía manteniendo el ritmo, temblando de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Se corrieron a la par, ambos ahogando un jadeo en la boca del otro y ambos cuerpos temblando por lo que acababan de vivir. No hicieron falta palabras porque sus acciones hablaron por sí solas.

 

 

 

El día había amanecido gris y amenazaba tormenta. En el desguace, Dean quería dejar ese coche preparado para meterlo en el taller cuanto antes. Estaba buscando entre tanta chatarra un espejo retrovisor que le sirviera para no tener que pedir uno. Eso le llevó un buen rato pero acabó encontrándolo. Cuando iba de vuelta para seguir con su trabajo, una voz que conocía demasiado bien sonó tras él.

— Hola, Dean.

Dean se paró en seco en medio del camino de tierra. Cuando se giró, Crowley estaba a pocos pasos de él. Con su abrigo negro y su corbata roja, parecía un mafioso italiano más que un demonio salido del infierno.

— Crowley —respondió seco—. ¿Necesitas que te repare algún coche?

Crowley esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

— Creo que ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí.

— Tengo un contrato y pagué lo que acordé con Lucifer —no se anduvo por las ramas.

— El negocio es mío, no de él.

— Sois socios.

— Tecnicismos. Quiero al ángel.

— Es mío —no dudó en responder—. Además, ¿para qué lo quieres si para eso para lo que pretendías usarlo ya no te vale?

Crowley se rió antes de responder.

— Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, pero aún así, Castiel es mío.

— No. Pagué por él y llegué a un acuerdo con Lucifer. Pregúntale.

— Ya he hablado con él, pero mando yo —repitió—. Dame al ángel.

— No.

— Dean... si tanto quieres un ángel para ti, te ofrezco dos. Vírgenes, por supuesto. Para que empieces de nuevo.

— No quiero a nadie más que no sea Castiel.

Las palabras de Dean parecieron molestar al demonio, que cambió de semblante al instante.

— Dean, no hagas que me ponga por las malas.

Dean no se dejó amedrentar.

— Ni tú a mí. Tengo un acuerdo, pagué por él y ese es el trato. ¿Vas a incumplirlo? No creo que los demás con los que haces tratos quieran saber que no sabes respetar un acuerdo.

La mandíbula de Crowley se apretó con fuerza y lo miró fijamente antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia. Cuando Dean llegó al taller temblaba ligeramente. No se fiaba de ese cabrón y que se hubiera ido así de pronto le daba muy mala espina. Le pidió a Bobby el resto del día libre y corrió hacia casa, pisándole al Impala todo lo que el coche podía darle.

Castiel estaba en la cocina ajeno a todo cuando llegó Dean. Se lo quedó mirando pensando que estaba enfermo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él preocupado.

— Dean. ¿Qué haces en casa tan pronto? ¿Estás bien?

Dean no quería decirle la verdad porque sabía que si se lo contaba, Castiel intentaría hacer algo, se entregaría con tal de no meterle en problemas, y eso no podía consentirlo.

— Sí —reaccionó algo más lento de lo que hubiera querido—. Había poco trabajo y Bobby me dijo que me fuera a casa —como mentira no estaba del todo mal.

— Ah —lo miró contento por tenerle a su lado—. Me lo podrías haber dicho y preparaba algo para comer.

— No te preocupes, no tengo hambre —se abrazó a él comenzando a respirar tranquilo. El olor de la piel de Castiel le embriagó los sentidos, despertándole otros muy distintos—. Al menos no esa clase de hambre.

Castiel sonrió. No le dio tiempo a responder nada cuando Dean ya lo había tumbado sobre el sofá y se había colocado encima. Lo besaba por todas partes, apartando la ropa allá donde posaba los labios.

Acabó haciéndole el amor allí mismo, sobre el sofá, sin preocuparse si Sam podía llegar de un momento a otro. Por suerte no fue así, pero a él le traía sin cuidado. Necesitaba a Cas en su vida. Se había colado bajo su piel de tal manera que ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin él.

Cuando se corrieron juntos. Lo llevó en peso hasta su dormitorio y lo tumbó en su cama. Aún no había terminado con él.

 

 

 

— No se te ve el pelo, Sammy —Dean se lo encontró en la cocina esa mañana mientras ambos se preparaban un café antes de irse a trabajar.

— Tenemos un nuevo caso y estoy en esa fase en la que hay que buscar toda la información posible sobre el acusado para poder llevarle a nuestro terreno.

— Hmmm, suena importante —Dean le dio un sorbo a su café.

— Lo es. Y bastante conocido, pero no puedo decir nada, ya sabes.

— Ya, ya —volvió a beber de su taza.

— Pero no todo es tan divertido como parece. Hoy por ejemplo no volveré a casa a dormir seguramente. Un colega y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca cuando salgamos del trabajo para buscar más información.

Dean no dijo nada y apuró su taza. El trabajo de Sam le parecía muy importante a la par que tremendamente aburrido. Siempre se le había dado mal buscar información y en el colegio se dedicaba a copiar los trabajos de sus compañeros. Haciendo eso no le había ido del todo mal.

 

 

A media mañana Dean recibió una llamada de unos antiguos amigos suyos de Denver, Pamela y Ash. Habían compartido muchas cervezas y partidas de billar muchas noches en el bar de Ellen, y a veces extrañaba aquellos ratos, aunque desde que estaba con Castiel, no había vuelto a pensar en ellos como lo hacía antes.

Sus dos colegas habían ido a la ciudad a por material para un negocio que estaban montando y querían verle, esa misma noche, sin falta. A Dean le apetecía mucho charlar un rato de nuevo con ellos, pero no estaba seguro de dejar a Cas solo en casa, porque además esa noche tampoco estaría Sam.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a casa, le contó lo de la quedada a Castiel y le invitó a ir con ellos, pero el ángel declinó la invitación.

— Si tú no vienes no voy yo —Dean se hizo la víctima a ver si así colaba.

— Dean... —Castiel lo reprendió de broma—. Yo no pinto nada allí. Son tus viejos amigos, tendréis mil cosas que contaros y revivir buenos tiempos. Tienes que ir.

Dean lo miró de cerca, totalmente serio y preocupado.

— No quiero dejarte aquí solo —susurró.

Castiel esbozó una ligera sonrisa, se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en los labios.

— Voy a estar bien, Dean. Voy a meterme en tu cama para seguir leyendo el libro que Sam me ha dejado y te esperaré.

— No tardaré —le prometió.

— Tú pásalo bien —prácticamente tuvo que empujarle hacia la puerta.

— No abras a nadie —comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta—. Y si oyes algún ruido raro, me llamas inmediatamente.

— Que sí —le puso bien el pelo que se le había quedado un poco de punta después de la ducha y le dio un beso en los labios—. Pásalo bien.

Dean le apresó los labios y profundizó el beso, hundiendo la lengua entre ellos y reclamándole sin necesidad de decir o de hacer nada más. Luego cogió las llaves del Impala y cerró la puerta tras él.

 

Pamela y Ash seguían tan locos como siempre. Le contaron a Dean el proyecto que habían emprendido juntos y los planes de futuro que tenían. Parecían felices y contentos y Dean se alegró por ellos. Le hubiera gustado contarles que había alguien en su vida, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cómo reaccionarían. Era una historia larga de contar y aún no tenía claro qué sentía por Cas. ¿Cómo iba a explicar algo que ni él mismo comprendía?

Ash lo retó a una partida de billar mezclando rondas de chupitos, como hacían antiguamente y Dean aceptó encantado. Hacía tanto que no hacía nada de eso...

 

 

 

No supo muy bien cómo llegó a casa. Se bajó del taxi y cerró la puerta mientras despedía a Pamela y a Ash que se habían quedado dentro e iban de camino al hotel. Parecían ir peor que él.

Caminó hacia la casa y entró haciendo demasiado ruido. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida así que caminó hacia allí.

— Entrando a hurtadillas eres realmente malo —Castiel estaba apoyado en la barra de la cocina con una taza en las manos—. ¿Te apetece una infusión? Creo que te vendría bien.

— Estoy bien —se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó a él—. Me apetece otra cosa.

Dean lo arrinconó en una esquina y le saboreó los labios.

— Sabes a menta —susurró.

— Y tú a whisky —Castiel le lamió los labios porque no era un sabor que le desagradase realmente.

— Cas —jadeó hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello—. Ven —se incorporó y tiró de él hacia la puerta del fondo que daba al jardín trasero. Antes de salir apagó la luz de la cocina, quedándose a oscuras bajo esa noche sin luna pero con estrellas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean? —Castiel estaba a su lado esperando una respuesta.

— Quiero que me folles, Cas. Aquí. Bajo las estrellas.

Castiel lo miró sin pestañear. Jamás le había pedido algo así. ¿Sería por culpa del alcohol o es que realmente quería eso que le había pedido?

— Estás borracho —intentó darse la vuelta, pero Dean lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a una esquina al final del huerto, donde había un sendero que rodeaba la tierra sembrada y terminaba en la pared de unos de los laterales de la casa.

— No, Cas, no estoy borracho; estoy loco por ti.

 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 

Castiel se vio arrastrado por una espiral a la que le fue completamente imposible decir que no. Tampoco se lo había propuesto porque quería sentir los labios de Dean sobre los suyos. A su lado había descubierto sentimientos que jamás se había imaginado que existieran, llegando a ser tan intensos, que se preguntaba cómo los hombres podían soportarlo. No sabía si eso que sentía en la boca del estómago cuando estaba con él era amor, deseo, gratitud, amistad, o placer, pero fuera cual fuera, una de ellas o todas juntas, jamás quería dejar de sentirlas. Dean era su llave para entender ese mundo, su salvador, su otra mitad, y necesitaba que así siguiera siendo. Era un poco irónico que un ángel pensara de ese modo, pero hacía tanto tiempo que él ya no lo era y había olvidado lo que se sentía al no sentir nada.

Respiraban por la boca mientras se abrían los botones de las camisas. A Dean todo eso le pareció demasiado lento, así que dejó la de Castiel y se dio la vuelta para apoyar la frente en la pared mientras iba abriéndose los pantalones y bajándoselos junto con la ropa interior. Cuando los tuvo por debajo de las pantorrillas, se arrodilló y arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndose todo lo que podía. Castiel sólo pudo asentir ante semejante visión.

Antes de arrodillarse tras él fue a paso rápido a la cocina. Apenas tardó unos segundos. Traía un sobre pequeño en la mano. Dean lo miró reconociendo el envoltorio.

— ¿Aceite de oliva? —preguntó con un tono jocoso—. ¿Vas a utilizar las monodosis que manga Sam de los bufés a donde va para esto?

Castiel se detuvo para mirarle antes de abrirlo con un deje dubitativo en los ojos.

— Tiene muchos —intentó convencerse sin conseguirlo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Está mal que lo use para esto?

Dean no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar el tono en la voz de Castiel. Giró medio cuerpo y buscó sus labios con los suyos.

— No —lo besó rápidamente para volver de nuevo a su posición inicial—. De hecho, me gusta tu ingenio.

Sonriendo, Castiel abrió el aceite y dejó que un buen chorro le resbalara por los dedos. Luego los llevó hacia el trasero de Dean.

Estuvo varios minutos acariciando los pliegues de la entrada, oyendo los jadeos salir de entre sus labios, implorándole que diera un paso más, pero él no iba a hacerlo hasta estar completamente seguro de haberle preparado bien. Cuando consideró que era el momento oportuno, deslizó uno de los dedos, que entró sin ninguna dificultad por el estrecho canal, así que lo extrajo y añadió un segundo dedo. Ambos entraron con un poco más de fricción pero que, tras varias incursiones, también se deslizaron sin ningún problema. Al añadir tres dedos juntos, Dean gruñó, no de dolor, sino de placer. Comenzaba a sentirse lleno, a experimentar sus músculos expandidos por esos tres dedos que salían y entraban en él cada vez a más velocidad.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la pared mientras agachaba la cabeza y abría los labios. Necesitaba gritar esa sublime sensación, ese momento de euforia que cada vez lo llenaba más y más.

— Cas, fóllame ya, por favor —gimió mientras separaba algo más las piernas ofreciéndose todo lo que podía.

Castiel asintió en silencio. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y no paraba de lamerse el labio inferior. Estaba nervioso, pero poco a poco ese nerviosismo había dado paso a otra sensación completamente distinta; quería satisfacer a Dean todo lo humanamente posiblemente, ya no sólo en el plano sexual, sino en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Era algo que nacía dentro de él y que necesitaba cumplirlo.

Se abrió el pantalón con la otra mano que tenía limpia y se bajó las prendas lo justo y necesario para dejar libre la erección que hacía rato ya que reclamaba algo de atención. Se colocó tras él, frotando el glande contra la lubricada entrada, tal y como Dean solía hacer con él. Lo escuchó gruñir y decir algunas palabras por lo bajo y sonrió, sabiendo lo que posiblemente había dicho. Lo sabía porque lo había vivido y era muy frustrante sentir su polla tan cerca y que lo hiciera rabiar de esa manera antes de penetrarlo.

Él no fue tan cruel. Apenas se hubo rozado un par de veces, se adentró en él todo lo despacio que pudo, ya no sólo por Dean, sino por él mismo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y quería guardarlo en la memoria para siempre. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. La sensación era muy distinta, algo que jamás había experimentado.

Comenzó a moverse, a salir y a entrar en él cada vez a más velocidad, dando fuertes estocadas con sus caderas, avanzando con golpes secos chocando piel con piel. Le agarró las caderas con fuerza, apretando los dientes intentando así no gritar por todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

Dean se incorporó apresándole más estrechamente dentro de él. Apoyó la espalda sobre su pecho y echó los brazos hacia atrás para rodearle lo máximo posible. Lo sentía salir y entrar en él, ahora con mucha más fricción que antes. Tuvo que lamerse los labios para poder articular palabra.

— Cas —jadeó—. Lo haces demasiado bien —volvió a lamerse los labios mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ese hombre—. ¿Qué os enseñan en el cielo?

— Nos enseñan a usar aceite de oliva virgen extra —bromeó.

Dean no pudo evitar reírse. A pesar del carácter a veces un tanto raro de Castiel, a veces tenía unos puntos muy buenos. Restregó la frente en su cuello y sólo le faltó ronronear luego. Había detenido las caderas y ahora disfrutaba del calor que le llegaba de ese fuerte pecho pegado a su espalda.

— Te quiero —soltó. No lo había estudiado, ni había sido algo premeditado. Simplemente le salió sin más.

Castiel contuvo la respiración al oírle. Pensó que Dean se retractaría, que diría que había sido un error, o que no quería decir eso, pero no lo hizo; se limitó a quedarse así como estaba, disfrutando apoyado sobre su pecho. Sabía que iba a ser un error, pero ahora que lo había escuchado, todas esas sensaciones que sentía dentro de él cobraron vida.

— Yo también te quiero, Dean —respondió, más seguro que nunca de lo que sentía. Ahora sí que tenía claro qué era eso que lo había estado atormentando, revoloteando dentro de él. Ahora que lo había dicho, no podía parar de decirlo—. Te quiero.

Dean gruñó. Levantó los brazos para acariciarle la nuca mientras elevaba el trasero en una postura que no parecía demasiado cómoda pero que a él parecía no importarle. Una vez así comenzó a moverse, instándole a que siguiera por donde lo habían dejado.

— Demuéstramelo, Cas —jadeó acelerando el ritmo—. Demuéstramelo.

No tuvo que repetírselo más veces porque Castiel comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo hundiéndose bien en él. La postura de Dean hacía que la penetración fuera más estrecha, haciéndole temblar más las piernas. Lo rodeó con los brazos y le agarró la húmeda erección que hacía rato goteaba buscando algo de alivio. Tocar a Dean sin duda era algo por lo que merecía la pena haber pasado todo lo que había pasado hasta acabar siendo humano. Por estar dentro de él arriesgaría su vida de nuevo sin dudarlo un segundo. Dean valía la pena mirase por donde mirase.

— Cas... Cas —jadeó clavando las rodillas más en el suelo, tensando el cuerpo mientras lograba controlar el orgasmo que se le echaba encima—. Córrete conmigo.

No hizo falta decírselo dos veces. Castiel se hundió más en él con una última estocada y comenzó a susurrar sobre su oído una serie de palabras que parecían ser más antiguas que el mismo mundo.

La cadencia de esa voz, esa mano alrededor de su polla, y ese líquido cálido y espeso dentro de él no le dejaron más opciones que las de correrse él también si poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Durante varios minutos, en la quietud de la noche, sólo se oyeron los gemidos de ambos que acabaron siendo gruñidos. Cuando terminaron sólo podían jadear con los labios separados y la boca seca, cayendo laxos sostenidos por la pared que tenían al lado.

 

 

 

Se habían manchado de tierra y aceite y lo mejor para limpiarse y relajar los músculos era una ducha bien caliente. Lo hicieron juntos, dejando que el agua cayera sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos seguían besándose, ahora sí más despacio, pero con la misma intensidad. Cuando llegaron a la cama se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, Castiel dándole la espalda y Dean estrechamente pegado a él infundiéndole todo el calor que podía con su pecho. No se habían molestado en ponerse ropa. Estaban bien así. Apenas tardaron unos pocos segundos en quedarse dormidos.

 

El despertador sonó implacable para ir a trabajar. Dean se removió debajo de las mantas, deseando poder echar el reloj hacia atrás, más concretamente hacia el momento en el que Castiel le había hecho el amor en el huerto. Y con aceite de cocinar. Lo pensaba y no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta.

Se desperezó y acabó ronroneando buscando el cuerpo de Castiel.

Lo encontró a pocos centímetros de él, tumbado boca arriba profundamente dormido. Apartó las sábanas y comenzó a darle besos por los hombros, por el pecho y por el estómago hasta ir bajando cada vez más, hasta detenerse en ese abdomen plano y marcado. Lamió el hueso de la cadera que se le marcaba bajo la piel y se restregó contra él como si fuera un gato buscando algo de mimo. Eso debió de despertarle porque de pronto se sintió observado. Levantó la cabeza y esos dos ojos azules como el mar lo observaban.

— Buenos días —Dean se incorporó, levantó una pierna y se acomodó sobre las caderas de Castiel. Inmediatamente sintió la polla de ese hombre reaccionar rozándole el trasero.

— ¿Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar? —tanteó, porque normalmente Dean se levantaba con el tiempo justo para desayunar e irse.

— Voy bien de tiempo —supuso. No estaba muy seguro pero le daba igual. Se agachó hacia delante hasta que las narices de ambos se rozaron—. Había pensado que, antes de irme a trabajar, me follaras un poquito —hizo una mueca con la nariz, como si no le estuviera pidiendo nada realmente—. Porque cuando esté en el trabajo, quiero sentir que has estado en mí; que te has corrido dentro, que me has dejado el culo chorreando y que cuando regrese a casa vamos a repetir lo mismo de anoche, pero ésta vez yo a ti —acabó jadeando sobre sus labios—. ¿Qué me dices, Cas? ¿Me follas un poquito?

Castiel no necesitaba responder a eso con palabras. Dean se incorporó para ayudarle a entrar en su cuerpo. Aún estaba dilatado y lubricado, así que no le costó nada incursionar en él.

Sentado como estaba, Dean tenía todo el poder. Comenzó a cabalgarle haciendo profundas las embestidas, guiando él las caderas hasta donde quería llegar, y hubiera estado así toda la mañana, pero tenía que irse a trabajar. Se agarró la erección y se masturbó apresándose con la palma, añadiendo toda la fricción posible mientras bajabas las caderas una y otra vez. Apenas un minuto más tarde sintió el semen caliente de Castiel recorrerle mientras salía y entraba en él. Cas tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior mientras seguía moviendo las caderas. Dean no necesitó mucho más para correrse sobre él, manchándole todo el pecho y parte del mentón y la barbilla.

Jadeante, se echó hacia delante para lamerle la mancha de la cara mientras sonreía viendo la expresión de Cas en su rostro. Se le veía tan relajado, tan bien consigo mismo... y Dean se dio mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda por haber conseguido darle la seguridad y la confianza para llegar a tener esa relación tan abierta que tenían.

— Te quiero, Dean.

Las palabras no le pilló por sorpresa realmente. Salió de su cuerpo y se tumbó a su lado para acurrucarse unos segundos antes de marcharse a la ducha.

— Yo también, Cas —respondió—. Y también confío en ti, como nunca antes había confiado en nadie.

Castiel asintió sintiendo él lo mismo.

— Quédate un rato más en la cama tú que puedes —Dean saltó de la cama y caminó hacia el fondo—. Si yo pudiera me quedaría todo el día ahí contigo.

Castiel se desperezó sin un ápice de vergüenza en su cuerpo y sin importarle estar completamente desnudo y manchado de semen por todas partes.

Con esa fabulosa visión, Dean se duchó, se vistió a toda prisa, y le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse. Le costó la misma vida, pero no quería oír el grito de Bobby si lo llamaba diciendo que no iría a trabajar. Ya se estaba imaginando el sermón que iba a echarle por llegar tarde, pero le daba todo igual. A pesar de la ducha, seguía oliendo a Cas, y eso volvió a ponerle como una moto. Sintió el trasero algo humedecido y gruñó con placer recreándose en la escena que se había montado en su cabeza. Sí, iba a ser un día muy largo hasta que volviera a casa.

 

 

 

Y lo fue. Realmente no supo cuántas veces revivió en su cabeza una y otra vez esas últimas horas juntos. Llegó incluso a ruborizarse cuando, en su imaginación, su cabeza fue algo más allá, declarándose, contándole sus miedos, abriéndole sus sentimientos, cosa que jamás había hecho con nadie. Desde luego, eso que sentía por Cas jamás lo había experimentado antes, y estaba deseando regresar a casa para seguir por donde lo habían dejado.

 

 

 

Antes incluso de terminar de abrir la puerta ya sabía que algo andaba mal. Siempre que llegaba a casa, Cas ya estaba cocinando la cena que podía olerse desde la otra punta del barrio. Esa noche sin embargo no olía a nada y la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Al entrar en el salón, descubrió que todo estaba revuelto y varias sillas rotas. Sobre el suelo, Sam estaba apoyado en la pared.

— ¡Sam! —cerró de golpe la puerta y corrió hacia él. Su hermano se curaba una brecha que tenía en la frente con la manga de la camisa—. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Y Castiel?

— Se lo han llevado —se tocó la mandíbula con una mano donde le había comenzado ya a salir un moratón—. Crowley no se anda con chiquitas.

Dean apretó los dientes intentando contener toda esa rabia que sentía. Miró a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

— Supongo que no ha venido solo. ¿Tú estás bien?

— Ha venido con sus matones o como sea que los llame. Cas y yo hemos luchado contra ellos, pero nos superaban en número. Cuando uno de esos cabrones me golpeó en la frente con una silla, Castiel se rindió y se entregó con la condición de que no me hicieran nada.

— Tengo que ir a por él —se incorporó para salir lo más rápidamente a su encuentro, pero Sam lo agarró de la muñeca para detenerle—. ¿Qué?

— Espera, Dean —Sam se aclaró la voz—. Crowley me dijo que si te veía aparecer por el local buscándole, lo haría matar en el acto.

Sam esperó a que Dean asimilara esas palabras para seguir con lo que tenía que decirle.

— También creo que deberías de saber quién es Castiel y por qué Crowley lo quiere con tantas ansias.

 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

 

 

 

Sam fue a su dormitorio a buscar la mochila que llevaba a la biblioteca. De ella sacó un libro que parecía muy antiguo, con las solapas en piel marrón y algo ajadas por las esquinas. Unas letras doradas en un idioma raro adornaban el frontal como si fuera una especie de espiral.

— ¿Esto es lo que haces en tus ratos libres?

— Este último caso en el que estoy metido no tiene más miga pero tenía que esperar a que acabara mi compañero de buscar una cosa que tenía pendiente, así que se me ocurrió leer algo sobre los ángeles.

Dean ojeó el libro. No entendía nada.

— ¿Lo has traducido?

— Es fácil —se encogió de hombros—. Es E­noquiano y al lado lo han traducido en latín.

En otras circunstancias más favorables Dean habría comentado algo, pero ahora estaba demasiado agobiado como para bromear sobre las habilidades lingüísticas de su hermano.

— ¿En ese libro pone lo que es Castiel?

— No —Sam pasó una hoja tras otra buscando una página en concreto—. Aquí. Los ángeles fueron creados por Dios para que fueran sus guerreros, para que lucharan en su nombre y cumplieran con las misiones para las que eran encomendados. Cuenta una leyenda que todos los ángeles protegen a una persona en concreto. A pesar de ser guerreros, también son guardianes.

— Lo que se conoce como ángel de la guarda, ¿no?

Sam asintió.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver este libro con Castiel?

— Lo cierto es que es demasiado antiguo para hablar de ningún ángel que conozcamos ahora, sólo de Lucifer.

— ¿De Lucifer? —frunció el ceño.

— Sí. Te recuerdo que Lucifer es un ángel —lo miro fijamente—. El ángel caído.

Dean nunca había caído en ese dato.

— Si es un ángel... ¿Tiene más poder que Crowley?

— Seguro, y seguro que es más retorcido, pero a saber qué historias se traen esos dos.

Dean se guardó para él la petición que le hizo Lucifer para sacar a Castiel de allí. Lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué Crowley parecía mandar sobre él? ¿Por qué el rey del infierno tenía tanta fijación con Castiel? Sam pareció leerle la mente porque se lo aclaró.

— He estado mirando por internet, en algunas bibliotecas online sobre ángeles, demonios y tal, y Castiel fue el ángel que se enfrentó al cielo.

Dean frunció el ceño. Conociendo al Cas humano, con su carácter dócil y suave, le costaba imaginarle enfrentándose siquiera a una mosca.

— ¿Qué enfrentamiento?

Sam negó con la cabeza preguntándose mentalmente cómo hacía Dean para no enterarse de las cosas.

— Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los demonios se alzaron para dominar la tierra, los ángeles salieron en nuestra defensa para intentar ayudarnos. No nos ayudaban a nosotros directamente, porque para ellos nosotros somos sólo monos con pelo. Lo que querían era que siguiera existiendo el equilibrio entre el cielo y el infierno, y de lo malo malo, lo menos malos son los hombres, así que se pusieron de nuestro lado, pero no ganaron porque hubo una separación de opiniones y con el cielo dividido en dos, poco pudieron hacer.

— ¿Por qué se dividieron?

— Porque Dios desapareció, Dean. ¿No te enteraste?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

— Pensé que sólo eran rumores. Ya sabes que nunca he creído en él.

— Ya... bueno —Sam no le dijo que él rezaba todas las noches desde que tenía uso de razón—. El caso es que por un lado estaban los que querían esperar sin hacer nada a que Dios volviera, y por otro los que querían enfrentarse a los demonios para evitar su alzamiento. Castiel estaba en ese bando. Los lideró a todos y hubo una guerra horrible entre ellos. De esto hará muchos años. Creo que nosotros no habíamos nacido.

— Pero no ganaron.

— No, fueron traicionados por otros ángeles.

— Sigo sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con que Crowley quiera a Castiel con tanta desesperación.

— Crowley fue el que le tendió la trampa a Castiel. Tú no te acuerdas porque fue el día que naciste, pero se lo habrás oído contar a papá un millón de veces. ¿Qué decía él que pasó el día en que tú naciste, Dean?

Durante unos segundos a Dean le pareció estar escuchando la voz de John contando esa historia que tanta veces le había pedido que le narrara.

— Siempre decía que el día que nací parecía que el cielo se estuviera viniendo abajo de toda el agua que estaba cayendo.

— Sí, y que a duras penas pudo conducir para llevar a mamá al hospital. ¿Qué nos contaba luego?

— Que cuando me oyó llorar, la lluvia paró y salió el sol.

— Exacto.

Dean se lo quedó mirando porque no entendía qué tenía que ver el día que nació él con todo lo demás.

— ¿Y?

— Y... Dean, ¿qué pasó el dieciocho de septiembre del dos mil ocho?

El semblante de Dean se oscureció.

— Tuve un accidente de coche y casi no lo cuento.

Era imposible olvidar ese día porque quedó atascado bajo un camión que aparentemente se había saltado un stop. Todo a su alrededor saltó en llamas y él perdió el conocimiento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el hospital, totalmente intacto y sin acordarse de nada.

— Nunca se supo cómo ese camión se saltó el stop. El camionero, que logró salvarse, declaró que el volante cobró vida y pareció ir solo. Dijo que todo explotó como por arte de magia y sólo pudo salir corriendo antes de que el camión y tu coche comenzaran a arder.

— Fue un accidente —a Dean no le gustaba hablar de ello.

— Comenzó a llover a cántaros, Dean, y cuando llegaste sano y salvo al hospital, el sol volvió a salir.

— Casualidad.

Sam no se daba por vencido porque tenía una premonición y sabía que no estaba equivocado.

— Según cuentan en los libros que he leído, Castiel fue hecho prisionero el dieciocho de septiembre del dos mil ocho porque le tendieron una trampa —Sam esperó a que su hermano reaccionara. Cuando no lo hizo, siguió hablando—. Tú fuiste la trampa, Dean. Castiel es tu ángel de la guarda y lo capturaron cuando te estaba salvando de aquel accidente, que de hecho no fue un accidente como tal, sino un plan algo retorcido y tramado posiblemente por Crowley.

Dean pestañeó porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

— No. Eso de los ángeles de la guarda son cuentos de vieja.

— Según nos decía papá, mamá rodeaba tu cuna con figuritas de ángeles.

— ¿Y? —seguía sin creer nada.

— Mira Dean, tú puedes creer lo que quieras, pero yo estoy convencido de que Castiel es tu ángel de la guarda. Es una... corazonada que tengo.

A Dean no le cuadraba todo.

— Pero... ¿Por qué Crowley tardó tanto en traerle al garito este que tiene y por qué no quiere que esté conmigo?

— En los libros no lo pone claramente, pero creo que, durante varios años Castiel siguió siendo un ángel porque intentaron hacerle cambiar de bando, pero no lo consiguieron. Hasta que le pusieron ese collar en el cuello que lo obligó a ser humano. ¿Sabes algo de ese collar que lleva Cas, Dean?

Entonces Dean recordó las palabras que Lucifer le dijo.

_“_ _Cuenta una leyenda muy antigua que todo el mundo tiene un ángel de la guarda y que, cuando te encuentras con él, la atracción es tan fuerte, que nada en el mundo es capaz de romperla. Es algo muy raro de encontrar, pero a veces pasa, y verlo... dicen que verlo es espectacular.”_ Lo último que le dijo llegó a su cabeza como un fogonazo.  _“_ _Jamás le quites el collar del cuello_ _o_ _tendrás un problema muy serio.”_

—  El collar... Lucifer que me dijo que jamás se lo quitara.

Sam asintió.

— En teoría no se puede quitar, a no ser que el ángel en cuestión sea tu ángel de la guarda. Si le abrieras el collar a Castiel, él quedaría libre y volvería a ser un ángel.

— ¿Y cómo se abre?

— No lo sé. Sobre eso sí que no he encontrado nada.

La mente de Dean iba a toda velocidad. ¿Sería cierto todo eso que le había dicho Sam?  Cogió su chaqueta y fue a salir por la puerta cuando de pronto sintió la mano de su hermano agarrándole el brazo.

— Dean, Crowley ha sido muy concreto. Si vas, lo matará.

Dean asintió.

— Lo sé, pero yo no voy a ir a hablar con él —se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia el coche.

 

 

 

Mientras conducía de camino al local de Crowley, las palabras de Sam daban vueltas en su cabeza. Si Castiel fuera su ángel de la guarda se lo habría dicho, ¿no? Lo cierto era que no conocía nada de ese Castiel siendo un ángel. Nunca le había preguntado y Cas jamás le había contado nada. Ahora las palabras de Lucifer le sonaban demasiado extrañas. ¿Por qué le contó todo aquello? ¿No iba a salir él perjudicado si Castiel quedara libre de nuevo?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Dean —la voz de Sam se oyó alta y clara al otro lado de la línea—. No vayas, por favor. Es un suicidio.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Sam, no me puedes contar todo eso que me has contado y pretender que me quede sin hacer nada, ¿entiendes? No puedo.

Sam suspiró. Conocía de sobra a su hermano para saber que Dean tenía que hacer algo sí o sí.

— Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Y si ves algo que sea más raro de lo normal, sal de allí cuanto antes —iba a terminar pero se acordó de otra cosa—. Te quiero, hermano, y confío en ti.

Dean apretó la mandíbula porque esa declaración no se la esperaba. Él y Sam siempre habían estado muy unidos y todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro se lo demostraban con hechos, jamás con palabras, básicamente porque a él se le daba fatal hablar. Asintió intentando no dejarse llevar por el momento y por las palabras de su hermano.

— Yo también, Sammy. Yo también.

 

 

 

Aparcó el Impala cerca de la puerta y entró al local. No iba a ocultarse. Ni siquiera llevaba un arma consigo. La chica de recepción, Ruby, abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio entrar.

— Antes de que des la señal de alarma —La voz de Dean era alta y pausada. Levantó las manos en señal de ir en son de paz—, vengo con buenas intenciones.

— Crowley no te quiere aquí —escupió ella, añadiendo con sus gestos que ella tampoco quería verle allí.

— No he venido a ver a Crowley, sino a Lucifer. Somos colegas y tenemos un trato.

La chica dudó. Luego agarró el teléfono y tecleó rápidamente un par de números.

— Dean Winchester quiere verle —guardó silencio, posiblemente escuchando lo que le estaban diciendo al otro lado de la línea. Cuando colgó, salió de detrás del mostrador y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera—. Sígueme.

Dean la siguió. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. ¿Y si la chica no había llamado a Lucifer? Era muy posible que todo aquello fuera una trampa, pero ya no podía volverse a atrás.

 

 

Ruby lo dejó al lado de una puerta que había al fondo del pasillo. Luego desapareció por donde había venido. Él miró la puerta, dudando si llamar y entrar o darse media vuelta, adelantar a Ruby y salir de allí por patas. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, pero acercó los nudillos a la puerta y llamó. Luego giró el pomo y entró.

Lucifer estaba tumbado en una cama enorme, con un dosel alto con cortinas rojas con encajes de oro y sábanas negras de seda. No estaba solo; dos hombres y tres mujeres estaban ahí con él. Todos entrelazados besándose entre ellos, menos él, que se había detenido para mirar a Dean.

— ¿Quieres participar? —le preguntó con una sonrisa sucia en la cara—. Siempre tenemos sitio para alguien más.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— En otro momento, gracias —sacó el papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo abrió y se lo enseñó desde lejos—. Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo, y no creo yo que el ángel caído sea de los que faltan a su palabra —lo tanteó—. ¿O sí?

Lucifer levantó una ceja. Con un gesto de la mano les indicó a sus invitados que se fueran y él se quedó sólo en la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean?

— Quiero a Castiel.

Lucifer sonrió. Luego destapó un poco la sábana que le cubría la cadera para demostrar que estaba desnudo. Tras mirarle, palmeó el colchón a su lado.

— Siéntate aquí conmigo.

— Estoy bien donde estoy, gracias.

Lucifer se rió.

— Vamos, Dean. No me seas una monja mojigata. Además, no muerdo. Bueno... no siempre —y siguió riéndose. Luego paró en seco y volvió a palmear la cama a su lado.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. No tenía escapatoria. Llegó a su lado y se sentó apoyando como él la espalda en el cabecero de esa enorme cama.

— Te has enamorado de Castiel, ¿eh? —chocó su hombro con el suyo como si fueran colegas de toda la vida—. Yo por eso no me he enamorado nunca. El amor siempre me ha hecho daño. Y te hace débil, si permites que te lo diga porque, mírate Dean, metido en la misma boca del lobo y totalmente a mi merced. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora contigo?

Dean no se anduvo con rodeos.

— ¿Por qué has dejado que Crowley gobernara sobre ti?

La pregunta pareció enojar a Lucifer porque frunció el gesto y cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Quién dice eso?

— No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que se percibe. Le llamas jefe, te obliga a romper un acuerdo que tú habías hecho, va por ahí auto proclamándose rey de todo... No sé. Le has dado demasiada rienda suelta a ese enano.

Lucifer se rió con un carcajada larga, incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír más a gusto. Cuando cesó, volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Dean seguía mirando al frente, incapaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— No me comas el coco, Dean, porque sé qué es lo que tramas incluso antes de venir a mí.

Dean se quedó quieto, siendo muy consciente de que, posiblemente, estuviera viviendo sus últimos minutos.

— Verás —Lucifer se levantó de la cama sin echar cuenta a su desnudez y, conforme fue andando, un pantalón blanco y una chaqueta del mismo color fueron apareciendo sobre él—. La gente que se piensa que soy un ogro, pero no lo soy. Yo también tengo mi pequeño corazoncito.

Dean aprovechó que Lucifer estaba al otro lado de la cama para levantarse y guardar más distancia entre ambos.

— Antes me has dicho que el amor te ha hecho daño.

— Lo sé, pero mi resentimiento es contra mi padre, y algunos de mis hermanos. Da la casualidad de que Castiel me cae bien.

Dean vio por ahí un atisbo de esperanza.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar a recuperarle sano y salvo?

Lucifer se volvió hacia él, ahora completamente vestido de blanco, zapatos y camisa incluido, y el primer botón abierto para que no le oprimiera el cuello.

— Dean, Dean, Dean. ¿Te crees que soy tonto? Soy yo el que te dijo lo del collar y te habló de la leyenda y todo eso. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que, en cuanto tengas a Castiel, lo primero que vas a hacer sea dejarle libre para que vuele a sus anchas tramando cosas nuevas contra nosotros?

— ¡No! —le aseguró levantando el tono—. No voy a dejarle libre porque si lo hiciera, se iría de mi lado y no quiero que eso suceda. Lo... —carraspeó consciente de lo que iba a decir—. Lo necesito a mi lado.

Lucifer alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa rara.

— Por alguna extraña razón, Dean, me caes bien. Y Cas también —chasqueó la lengua—. Ah, de acuerdo, está bien. Soy tan débil —se quejó de sí mismo en un lamento un poco teatral—. Te traeré a Castiel.

— ¿Y Crowley? —Dean no quería tener a ese enano engolado todo el día detrás de su culo.

— Hmmmmm. De momento tienes veinticuatro horas para hablar con Cas o lo que quieras que vayas a hacer con él —le guiñó un ojo—. Porque Crowley está en una de sus famosos orgías y bueno... no le gusta que le molesten. Cuando termine, posiblemente vaya a por vosotros dos.

— ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para convencerle de que no lo haga?

— Podría, pero supongo que no estás dispuesto a pagar el precio que pido por algo así, ¿no? —le guiñó un ojo dejando claras sus intenciones. Al ver la cara de Dean, supo inmediatamente la respuesta—. ¿No? Vaya... bueno, tú te lo pierdes —chasqueó los dedos y Castiel apareció sobre la cama—. Recuerda, Dean. Sólo tenéis veinticuatro horas.

Acto seguido Lucifer desapareció de la habitación dejándole a solas con Castiel, que seguía tumbado sobre la cama. Tenía la cara llena de moratones y parecía estar profundamente dormido. Se acercó hasta él y lo zarandeó con suavidad.

— Cas —susurró—. Cas. ¿Puedes oírme? —No obtuvo respuesta, así que lo volvió a agitar otra vez, ahora un poco más fuerte—. Cas. Cas, por favor, respóndeme —pero nada. Castiel parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo.

No podía perder más tiempo y arriesgarse a que le chivaran a Crowley lo que había pasado. Lo cogió en brazos y corrió hacia su coche. Castiel tenía que reaccionar, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que salvarle. Se lo debía.

 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

 

 

Cuando llegó a casa, Sam lo ayudó a sacarlo del coche y a meterlo en la cama de Dean. Parecía tener fiebre, sudaba, y tenía golpes y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

— Sam —Dean llamó a su hermano fuera de la habitación para hablar con él. No le había contado cómo había ido la cosa ni cómo lo había rescatado, así que le debía una explicación. Cuando se lo contó todo, esperó una reacción por parte de él, pero no la tuvo, así que siguió hablando—. Creo que deberías quedarte en casa de algún amigo estos dos días, Sammy.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! No voy a dejaros aquí solos, Dean. Porque Crowley va a venir y si estás solo, con Castiel enfermo...

— Sam, por favor —Dean quería decirle un millón de cosas, desde agradecerle su ayuda, hasta sermonearle por ser tan valiente por él, pero no podía permitírselo—. Es algo que tengo que hacer —lo miró a los ojos—. Y Castiel también. Por favor, Sam...

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos. Sam acabó asintiendo porque sabía que Dean no daría su brazo a torcer. En apenas unos minutos llenó una de sus mochilas con algo de ropa y se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo.

— Mantenme informado en todo momento —le dijo antes de salir por la puerta—. Y tened mucho cuidado.

Dean asintió. Lo abrazó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda y se quedó en la puerta de la casa viendo como Sam desaparecía a lo lejos. Quizás esa fuera la última vez que lo viera, quizás su destino junto al de Castiel tenía las horas contadas. No lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que eso era lo que debía hacer.

 

 

 

Castiel durmió gran parte del día. Dean lo cambió de ropa y lo aseó para que estuviera más cómodo. Al hacerlo descubrió que tenía golpes y hematomas por todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para tragarse la rabia que había estado creciendo dentro de él. Ahora mismo lo único importante era que recobrara el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos cuando estaba anocheciendo. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar dónde estaba. Al ver a Dean a su lado, negó con la cabeza mientras separaba sus resecos labios.

— Estás loco —le dijo sabiendo que lo observaba—. Tenías que haberme dejado allí.

— Ya sabes que soy muy cabezota —le respondió con una medio sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía los ojos brillantes y el semblante cansado—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Ahora bien —respondió—. ¿Y Sam? No le habrán hecho nada, ¿no? —miró alrededor buscándole.  
— Tranquilo. Va a pasar unos días en casa de un colega.

— Siento todo esto, Dean. Te he metido en un lío.

Dean negó con la cabeza. No podía aguantar más para preguntarle lo que tenía en mente.

— Cas... ¿Qué hiciste el veinticuatro de enero de mil novecientos setenta y nueve?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Le costó un poco de trabajo porque tenía el labio superior algo ajado por los golpes.

— Ese día naciste tú, Dean.

— Lo sé —estaba serio. Necesitaba saber si el pálpito de Sam era cierto—. ¿Y el dieciocho de septiembre del dos mil ocho? ¿Qué estabas haciendo ese día?

Castiel se incorporó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Dean estaba sentado en un lateral, con una mano apoyada sobre la cama y con la otra se daba ligeros golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre la rodilla. Si le estaba haciendo esas preguntas era porque ya sabía algo. No iba a mentirle, jamás lo haría.

— Ese día tuviste un accidente muy grave de coche.

— ¿Es cierto lo que Sam cree que eres? —sus palabras fueron algo secas, pero estaba tan nervioso que no controlaba el tono con el que las decía—. Que eres mi ángel de la guarda y que siempre has estado ahí para salvarme.

Los ojos azules de Castiel lo miraron, incapaz de mentirle en algo así. Lentamente asintió, dejando las palabras olvidadas en su boca.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Dean susurró su pregunta como si tuviera miedo a hacerla.

Castiel se tomó su tiempo en responder.

— Porque ya no soy ese ángel, Dean. Ahora soy un humano que a duras penas puede salvarse a sí mismo —se lamentó—. Hace tanto tiempo que no soy un ángel que ya no lo siento como algo mío. Antes de nacer, yo ya te estaba esperando. Luego todo se complicó cuando nuestro padre se marchó y mis hermanos se dividieron. Crowley aprovechó todo eso para hacerse dueño y señor de todo —lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Siento que por mi culpa tuvieras aquel accidente.

Dean negó con la cabeza. No le había pasado nada, había salido intacto del accidente, y estaba seguro que había sido gracias a él.

— No me pasó nada —lo tranquilizó—.

Castiel bajó la cabeza para mirarse las manos.

— Moriste en el acto, Dean. El camión se prendió fuego y tú saliste ardiendo. Cuando llegué, apenas unos segundos más tarde, ya era demasiado tarde.

Dean lo miró serio porque no recordaba nada de eso. Para él era como si hubiera sido un sueño, nada más.

— No... no recuerdo nada.

— Lo sé —Castiel seguía sin mirarle—. Yo mismo te borré la memoria para que no sufrieras. Crowley te mandó directo al infierno y yo bajé a por ti. Me cargué a un montón de demonios, pero te rescaté y te puse a salvo.

— Pero te pillaron.

— Era una trampa, sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Dean superó en parte la información que acababa de recibir.

— Debiste de habérmelo dicho cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

— Mira en lo que me he convertido —siguió con los ojos agachados mirándose las manos—. He provocado tormentas, las he aplacado, he tenido el poder en mis manos, he matado a miles de demonios y ¿ahora? Ahora apenas soy capaz de no temblar cuando escucho un trueno —guardó varios segundos de silencio. Luego habló con un hilo de voz—. No quería que te avergonzaras de mí.

Dean le levantó la cabeza colocándole el dedo índice bajo la barbilla y tirando de él con suavidad. Una lágrima caía en ese momento de uno de los lagrimales de Castiel.

— Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás estaré avergonzado de ti —le aseguró. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para darle un suave beso en los labios. Se tumbó a su lado y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 

 

 

 

— Crowley vendrá a por los dos, ¿no es cierto?

Dean llevaba un par de minutos despierto pero no sabía que Castiel ya lo estaba.

— Sí. No sé cómo nos enfrentaremos a él.

— Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —le agarró la mano y se la estrechó.

Estaba bajo las sábanas, Cas medio desnudo y Dean con la ropa de calle pero sin las botas. Se incorporó y le tendió el brazo.

— ¿Vienes conmigo a la ducha?

Castiel asintió. Nada le apetecía más que abrazarse a Dean y quedarse así para siempre.

Cada hora que pasaba era un suplicio para ambos, sabiendo que los acercaba un poco más a Crowley.

Ese día intentaron que fuera algo normal. No sabía si sería el último para ellos, así que decidieron no separarse el uno del otro ni un solo minuto. Dean lo arrastró a la cama con él, donde estuvieron abrazados besándose durante un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para nada más. No se habían rendido, no era eso, es que no tenían ninguna escapatoria posible.

— Dean, quiero que sepas que este tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido el mejor de toda mi existencia —se abrazó un poco más a él—. Y tengo unos cuantos siglos encima.

Dean se rió. Castiel a veces tenía esos puntos que lo dejaba riéndose con las lágrimas saltadas. Cuando terminó de reírse, volvió a besarle, ésta vez con algo más de intensidad, entrelazando las piernas con él y fundiéndose con su cuerpo. Saber que Cas lo había salvado, que había ido expresamente al infierno por él, que había puesto en peligro su vida... era una sensación tan extraña que no sabía cómo manejarla. Antes de conocer todo eso ya sabía que lo amaba, lo que no sabía era cuánto, y mucho se temía que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Un ruido llegó desde el salón, alto, claro, rotundo. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron porque en el salón no había nadie. Si hubiera sido Sam, Dean estaba seguro de que habría anunciado su presencia.

Temiéndose lo peor, Dean salió de la cama y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Castiel.

— Vístete —esperó a que se pusiera el pantalón y una camiseta y salió con él fuera.

Allí, en medio del salón, Crowley estaba rodeado de un montón de demonios y de Lucifer, que parecía divertido al fondo de la sala.

— Crowley... —Dean se detuvo a bastante pasos de él—. Si hubieras avisado te habría hecho un té con pastas.

— Métete las pastas por el culo, ardilla —miró a Castiel—. Vente conmigo por las buenas y Dean no sufrirá daño alguno.

Castiel fue a dar un paso pero Dean lo detuvo.

— Dean —Castiel se puso delante de él—. Por favor. Es mejor así.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Iban a hacer eso juntos, no podía entregarle. ¡No quería hacerlo!

— Cas, por favor...

Castiel se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y ocultándole de Crowley.

— Me iré contigo si me prometes que no le harás nada ni a Dean ni a Sam.

Crowley resopló.

— Sólo lo prometeré si deja de venir a buscarte —lo miró—, y tú dejas de escaparte como si fueras una adolescente que se fuga para ir a un concierto de One Direction.

— Acepto —dijo Castiel. Fue a dar un paso pero entonces sintió las manos de Dean en sus hombros—. ¿Dean?

— Te quiero, Cas, como nunca antes he querido a ninguna otra persona.

Dean cruzó una mirada con Lucifer que tenía una ceja levantada observándole. Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa; agarró el aro metálico que rodeaba el cuello de Castiel y, tirando hacia los lados, lo abrió hasta quedarse con ambos trozos en las manos.

Castiel reaccionó alzando las alas ocupando toda la habitación. Con un estallido de luz, Crowley y los demonios que había en el salón desaparecieron tras el fogonazo. Tampoco había rastro de Cas.

Dean parpadeó confundido, dándose cuenta que el único que quedaba en la habitación era Lucifer.

— Ya te lo dije, Dean. El amor nos hace débiles.

Aún sabiendo que dejando al ángel libre perdería todo eso que tenía con él, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras lo volvían a encerrar para hacerle Dios sabría qué cosas.

— Entonces los dos somos ángeles caídos —respondió. Era muy posible que Lucifer lo matara de un solo chasquido, pero el ángel se limitó a mirarle con la misma expresión en el rostro.

— Has comenzado otra guerra, Dean. Has tardado más de lo que había calculado.

Dean frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Sabías que lo dejaría libre?

Lucifer asintió.

— Aunque me dijeras que no lo harías, me dijiste que lo amabas y eso conlleva un montón de cosas —le informó.

— ¿A qué esperas entonces para matarme?

Lucifer se rió.

— Si hubiera querido matarte, lo habría hecho al principio de la historia. Bueno... quizás después de ese gran momento tuyo que me dedicaste, ¿recuerdas?

Dean asintió queriendo borrar eso de su mente sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho?

— Porque Crowley se ha confiado demasiado y sus demonios también. Así no es divertido, ¿sabes?

No, no lo sabía, pero Dean guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

— No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Es posible que tu novio, antes conocido como tu ángel de la guarda, patee un par de traseros y le haga la vida imposible a Crowley durante una temporada. Quizás lleguen a un acuerdo. Quién sabe.

— ¿Qué ganas tú con todo eso?

Lucifer avanzó hacia él hasta quedarse frente a él casi rozando ambas narices.

— Que gane el amor. Yo fui traicionado por amar demasiado, por no saber gestionar mis emociones, por... bueno... es una larga historia.

— Me recuerdas a Anakin Skywalker —no pudo evitar sentir cierta comparación entre ambos.

Lucifer se rió pero no dijo nada.

— Suerte, Dean. Y evita cruzarte a partir de ahora en mi camino, porque no volveré a ser tan benevolente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean estaba solo en el salón. No había rastro de Lucifer, ni de los demonios, ni siquiera de Castiel. Había hecho lo correcto, aunque eso supusiera no volver a ver a Cas en su vida. Al menos sabía que estaba con vida.

 

 

 

Las siguientes semanas fueron algo crudas para Dean. Le pidió varios días libres a Bobby para arreglar la casa. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada y no pensar en Castiel, pero lo cierto era que estando allí metido, era lo único en lo que pensaba. También había intentado hacerse cargo del huerto que Castiel dejó a medias, pero eso no era lo suyo. A los pocos días la mitad de los tomates que había plantados se pudrieron inexplicablemente y el resto de cosas que había sembradas, simplemente, dejaron de crecer. Parecía como si esas hortalizas y esas verduras también sintieran la ausencia del ángel.

Dean optó por marcharse unos días fuera. No planeó nada, simplemente cogió el coche y condujo hasta que se le acabó la gasolina. Paró en una gasolinera, llenó el depósito y continuó un poco más.

Una tormenta le pilló en medio de una carretera desolada. Se echó a un lado en el arcén de tierra y mantuvo las luces encendidas mientras veía cómo los limpias parabrisas iban todo lo rápido que podían intentando echar el agua a un lado. Cuando se cansó de verlo, apagó el botón y dejó que el agua cayera sobre el coche. Entonces comenzó a llorar. Lo hizo en silencio, como si temiera molestar a alguien. Una a una las lágrimas iban rodando por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en algún punto de su ropa.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la lluvia había aminorado un poco. Arrancó de nuevo el motor y encendió la radio. Había visto un motel un par de kilómetros atrás. Quizás fuera un buen momento para parar, comer algo, y descansar. Llevaba tantas horas al volante que no sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado bocado.

Sinead O'Connor y su canción “[Nothing compares to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7CA-O_iWmA)” le dieron ganas de frenar el seco, ponerse delante de su propio coche y atropellarse si hubiera podido. Lo último que necesitaba era oír una canción de ese estilo. Apagó la radio y se limitó a escuchar el ruido que hacía su nena cuando pisaba el acelerador más de la cuenta.

 

La habitación que había reservado no era para tirar cohetes, más bien era un horror, pero con que tuviera una cama medianamente limpia le valía.

Mientras volvía a repostar para no entretenerse a la mañana siguiente, entró en la gasolinera y compró un pack de seis cerveza, patatas fritas, una hamburguesa que se calentaba en el microondas y pastel de manzana. Se lo zampó todo repantigado en el sofá viento un partido. Solía verlos con Sam, y lo echaba de menos, pero sabía que ahora mismo no era la mejor compañía para hacer nada.

Se acabó las seis cervezas mientras terminaba de ver los anuncios de la teletienda. Cuando apagó la tele, dejó el mando tirado por ahí y caminó hacia la cama. Eran pocos pasos, pero los suficientes para pararse en medio de la habitación y observarlo todo en silencio y medio a oscuras, iluminado sólo por el cartel flourescente del motel que parpadeaba al otro lado de los cristales de la ventana.

— ¿Cas? —lo llamó bajito, sintiéndose como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza—. Sé que no me estás escuchando. Posiblemente estés muy ocupado guerreando tras Crowley —sonrió—. ¡Dale duro a ese cabrón! —bromeó—. Yo... te echo de menos. Sé que no me estarás escuchando, pero quería darte las gracias por todo —suspiró—, por cuidar de mí desde el día en que nací. Incluso sin ser un ángel has estado cuidándome. He intentado conservar tu huerto, pero tengo que tener peor mano de lo que sospechaba porque se me han muerto casi todas. Lo siento —se puso de nuevo serio, intentando concentrarse en lo que quería decirle realmente—. Te quiero, Cas. Y siempre será así. Aunque no puedas corresponderme, aunque no volvamos a vernos, yo... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Terminó de llegar a la cama, la destapó, y se echó a dormir. Pensó que iba a tardar siglos, pero las seis cervezas ayudaron a que cayera profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

Castiel lo observó desde el centro de la habitación, donde había estado Dean apenas unos minutos antes hablando con él.

Podía oírle, y sentirle. La conexión que siempre había tenido con él era ahora algo mucho más estrecha entre ellos. Nada deseaba más que poder quedarse a su lado, volver con él y seguir cuidando su pequeño huerto.

Había vuelto a ser un ángel, pero ya nada era igual. Cada sentimiento, cada experiencia ganada, cada sensación, cada gota de su sangre, recordaba lo que era ser humano, y aunque ahora no lo era, no había podido olvidar lo que se sentía siéndolo.

Estuvo un buen rato mirándole en la oscuridad, velando sus sueños. Rezando él también para poder volver a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que no pusiera a Crowley en su sitio. Una nueva guerra estaba a punto de comenzar. Esta vez su guarnición era grande y leal, y si luchaban todos juntos podrían hacerles frentes a los demonios. Podía morir en esa contienda, pero iba a arriesgarse. Lo haría por Dean, porque quería verle vivir en un mundo libre, y no sometido bajo el mandato de los demonios.

Sonrió mirándole por última vez y se marchó. Si moría, habría valido la pena toda su existencia sólo por haber estado con Dean esas pocas semanas. Dean hacía que todo tuviera sentido.

 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

 

“ **Ni lo ángeles, ni el Hijo lo saben. Sólo lo sabe el Padre. Mas como en los días de Noé, así será la venida del Hijo del Hombre.” (Mateo 24—37).**

 

 

 

Durante meses se libró una impresionante batalla en el cielo, en el infierno y en la tierra, quedando como resultado final la caída apoteósica de los demonios ante los ángeles. Estos volvieron a reinar en el cielo y los demonios se vieron enjaulados de nuevo en el infierno, no sin antes jurar venganza en un futuro no muy lejano, mientras tanto, los hombres y los ángeles volvían a ser libres.

En ningún lado se nombró a Castiel, pero Dean ya sabía que eso no sucedería. Castiel no era como Crowley, que se anunciaba a bombo y platillo. Sabía que habían ganado la guerra gracias a él, pero jamás saldría a ponerse medallas por ello. Esa humildad que sabía que otros ángeles no tenían hacía que le quisiera mucho más de lo que ya le quería.

Dean lo vio todo por las noticias, sentado al lado de Sam, sabiendo la verdad de cómo empezó todo. En un debate que se retransmitió después hablaron de todas las bajas que había causado esa última guerra, tanto en hombres como en ángeles. Dean no pudo evitar apartar la vista de la pantalla. Si iban a decir algún nombre o a mostrar algún cuerpo, él prefería no verlo, porque no podría soportar saber que Castiel, después de todo lo que había luchado, no había conseguido salir con vida.

— Castiel no está muerto —la voz de Sam fue rotunda a su lado.

Dean se volvió, preocupado, para mirarle.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Estoy seguro. Y sé que si estuviera muerto, tú también lo sabrías.

Dean no sabía nada. Ojalá estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo como parecía estarlo Sam. Él seguía sintiendo a Cas dentro de él, pero no estaba seguro si era porque se había aferrado a su amor y eso no le permitía ver nada más, o Sam realmente tenía razón y Castiel estaba aún con vida.

— Quiero creer que sí, Sam.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, centrando de nuevo la atención en la televisión. Nadie nombró a Castiel, ni para bien, ni para mal. ¿Se había evaporado de su vida sin dejar rastro?

 

 

 

Acostumbrarse a los buenos tiempo era fácil. El mundo parecía ahora un lugar mejor, donde todo era buenos propósitos y donde las personas aún estaban despertando de ese gran letargo que habían vivido.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que estalló todo. Un año sin Castiel. Un año echándole de menos.

En ese año había sucedido un millón de cosas; Sam parecía ir en serio con Jess, que de pronto comenzó a frecuentar la casa de los Winchester, hasta que un mes atrás Sam anunció que quería irse a vivir con ella. Dean se alegró por ellos, y les amenazó con que les diera sobrinos enseguida o ninguno de ellos heredaría el Impala.

 

Se pidió varios días libres para ayudar a Sam con la mudanza y al principio disfrutó de ello. Podía andar por la casa desnudo, sin preocuparse de que fuera a aparecer Sammy en cualquier momento gritándole que se pusiera algo de ropa. También podía ver la tele toda la noche si quisiera y poner la música que a él le gustaba todo lo alta que le viniera en gana. Una mañana, incluso, envalentonado después de haber escuchado uno de sus discos favoritos, salió al patio trasero y miró el huerto. Tenía una pinta lamentable. No había vuelto allí desde la última vez que intentó salvarlo. Al ver que eso no era lo suyo, se dio por vencido. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas. Ahora, un año más tarde, quizás fuera el momento de volverlo a recuperar, o al menos a intentarlo.

— Creo que voy a necesitar tierra nueva —miró detenidamente el suelo. Entonces se percató de que había unos pequeños bichitos con muchas patas—. Ah, genial. Aún no he empezado y ya tengo una plaga.

Volvió a entrar en la casa, cogió la cartera y puso rumbo a la ferretería del pueblo. Allí también vendían cosas para el huerto y la mujer del ferretero seguro que podía echarle una mano con las cosas que iba a necesitar.

Regresó a casa una hora más tarde, cargado con bolsas llenas de todo tipo de productos para su huerto. Bien podía florecer y germinar algo porque se había gastado una pasta.

Entró en la cocina y frunció el ceño. ¿Había dejado abierta la puerta que comunicaba con el patio? Solía cerrarla tras él, pero no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho o no.

Soltó las cosas con cuidado y agarró un escardillo con la mano derecha aferrando el puño con fuerza en el mango de madera.

Salió despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para pillar desprevenido a quien estuviera en el patio.

No vio a nadie, así que se giró y rodeó el huerto. Las malas hierbas unidas con las matas muertas eran lo suficientemente altas como para no dejarle ver bien. Giró de nuevo bordeando el huerto cuando, de pronto, se encontró con alguien de espaldas a él agachado en el suelo, hurgando en la tierra.

— Suelta lo que tengas en las manos, ponlas en alto y date la vuelta. Tengo un arma y sé como usarla.

La amenaza de Dean surtió efecto cuando el hombre levantó los brazos, se irguió, y se dio la vuelta.

— Hola, Dean —la sonrisa de Castiel era inmensa, con sus ojos azules grandes y brillantes mirándole esperanzado.

— Cas —susurró. Inmediatamente tiró el escardillo al suelo y se abrazó a él—. Eres tú —siguió hablando en un tono bajo de voz—. Eres tú.

— Sí —Castiel le había rodeado los hombros estrechamente—. Soy yo, Dean.

— Cas —se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos—. Cas.

Juntaron los labios en una necesidad que era mutua. Había sido demasiado tiempo, pero a pesar de todo, no había podido olvidar el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su piel, lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

Castiel se dejó guiar tal y como siempre le había gustado hacer. Dean había sido su maestro y su mentor y era un placer para él seguir aprendiendo de él.

— Te he echado tanto de menos —Dean le acarició los labios con los suyos con suavidad, apoyando la frente sobre la suya y quedándose así un rato.

— Yo también —la voz del ángel era igual de ronca que siempre, aunque ahora tenía un deje de esperanza, como si fuera algo más cantarina—. No he podido venir antes. Lo he intentado, pero debía dejar todas las cosas bien atadas para que no vinieran de nuevo a por ti, Dean. No podía arriesgarme.

— Pensé que te había pasado algo —Dean negó con la cabeza—. Pensé que jamás volverías a mi lado, que al ser un ángel nunca más volvería a verte —entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Se echó hacia atrás y lo miró—. ¿Sigues siendo un ángel?

— Sí, lo soy.

Dean lo miró, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por otra más seria y preocupada.

— ¿Eso significa que tienes que volver a irte?

La sonrisa cálida de Castiel lo tranquilizó en parte.

— No. No tengo que irme sino quiero. A no ser que tú no quieras que me quede.

— ¡No, no! —lo sacó de su error enseguida—. Sólo que pensé que al ser un ángel tendrías un millón de cosas que hacer en el cielo.

— Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, y mi padre me ha recompensando pudiendo quedarme contigo. Si me quieres.

Ante esas palabras Dean sólo quería abrazarle y demostrarle así lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

— ¿Tu padre? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Dios? ¿Dios ha vuelto?

Castiel ladeó la cabeza con una mirada extraña en el rostro.

— Es un tema... complicado, pero sí; ha vuelto. Aunque no puedo hablar demasiado de eso.

Dean de todas formas no le interesaba lo más mínimo su padre ni dónde había estado ni por qué se había dado el piro como lo hizo. Seguramente Sam lo cosería a preguntas cuando lo viera, pero él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con él. Volvió a abrazarle suspirando sobre su hombro, intentando creerse de verdad que estaba allí. Castiel se dejó abrazar, mientras que a su vez lo aferraba entre sus brazos. Desvió la mirada y vio el huerto. Eso le recordó una cosa.

— Tienes una plaga de pulgones. ¿Lo sabías?

Dean se separó y miró el huerto.

— Me dan ganas de prenderle fuego y empezar de cero.

— Déjamelo a mí —Castiel fue a agacharse, pero Dean tiró de su mano y lo abrazó de nuevo.

— ¿Te piensas que voy a dejar que te metas en el huerto a matar bicharracos mientras yo llevo un año esperándote? Olvídalo —tiró de él hacia la casa—. Hoy eres enteramente para mí, y mañana también. El huerto puede esperar. Yo no.

Castiel se dejó arrastrar hacia el dormitorio mientras Dean le iba quitando la ropa. Cuando se quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba , Dean se detuvo para mirarle.

— Si eres un ángel... ¿puedes sentir como cuando eras humano?

— Sí —comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón muy despacio—. La mayoría de los ángeles que fueron rescatados han querido borrar eso de sus vidas y han vuelto a ser enteramente ángeles. Yo no.

Dean lo miró preocupado.

— Tú sufriste mucho. Te dieron una paliza y te lo hicieron pasar mal. Si tus hermanos han borrado...

Castiel le puso un dedo en los labios para detenerle.

— Borrar lo malo también significaba borrar lo bueno —susurró—. Eso bueno eres tú, Dean, y yo jamás borraría un recuerdo de ti porque un solo segundo contigo supera todos esos años que me tuvieron preso —lo miró a los ojos—. No hay nada que pueda hacer que me olvide de ti.

Dean se lo quedó mirando también directamente a los ojos, incapaz de hacer o de decir nada más. Por suerte Castiel sí. Continuó desvistiéndole paso a paso, admirando su cuerpo mientras iba quedándose desnudo.

— Te quiero.

La voz de Dean sonó limpia y clara, rotunda. Castiel se había agachado para sacarle las perneras de los pantalones y dejarle así completamente desnudo. Se levantó y volvió a fijar su mirada en él.

— Lo sé —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa a la vez—. Yo también te quiero, Dean.

 

 

 

La cama se les quedó pequeña, así que acabaron rodando hasta el suelo envueltos en las sábanas. Ninguno de los dos notó la caída. Posiblemente ni se hubieran dado cuenta de que se habían dejado el colchón atrás. Dean no notaba ninguna diferencia en Castiel. Al principio pensaba que eso de ser un ángel lo haría levitar, pero estaba claro que había visto demasiado dibujos animados.

Terminaron sudorosos y saciados en el cuarto de baño. Tenían los labios hinchados de besarse y restos de semen por todo el cuerpo. La bañera no era excesivamente grande, pero la llenaron de agua y se metieron dentro, cada uno apoyado en un en extremo, mirándose de frente. Dean podía sentir los dedos de los pies del ángel haciéndole cosquillas en la cara interna del muslo. Eso no le desvió de las preguntas que quería hacerle.

— ¿Sabes algo de Lucifer?

Castiel tenía el pelo cubierto de espuma. Tenía varias pompas en la mano y parecía estar maravillados con ellas. Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Ese era el ángel que había iniciado y ganado una guerra con sus propias manos, y ahí estaba... ensimismado con un par de pompas de jabón.

— Lo último que sé es que ha huido —metió la mano en el agua de la bañera y las pompas desaparecieron—. Cuando supo que nuestro padre había vuelto, él dejó a Crowley a su suerte y se fue. Nadie sabe dónde está.

— ¿No tenéis ni siquiera una idea?

— No. Esconderse se le da bien. Lleva miles de años haciéndolo.

Dean se quedó pensativo, analizando sus conversaciones con él.

— No me pareció un mal tío. Quiero decir... quitando que sea, ya sabes, Lucifer —dijo su nombre bajito, como si nombrarle fuera igual de peligroso que nombrar al rey de los Goblins—, no me dio demasiado mal rollo. Crowley era peor.

— Es uno de los encantos de Lucifer... es un sociopata y sabe llevarte a su terreno, sabe qué decir, y por eso es tan peligroso. Crowley carece de ese tacto.

— Ya. Si Lucifer hubiera querido, me habría matado cuando fui a buscarte —confesó—. También sospecho que si no le hubiera dado la gana, tampoco me habría dejado sacarte de ese sitio la primera vez y el final de esta historia habría sido muy distinta.

Los ojos de Castiel, brillantes y más azules si eso era posible, lo miraron sabiendo a qué se refería Dean.

— Lo sé. Por eso, si Lucifer hubiera sido apresado, habría hablado en su favor.

Dean levantó las cejas.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado del todo mal, y soy consciente que, si él no hubiera accedido a tus peticiones, yo aún seguiría con Crowley y a estas alturas posiblemente tendría otro concepto muy distinto del sexo.

No se había propuesto decírselo nunca, pero quería hacerlo.

— Antes de que tú llegaras, Lucifer me pidió que me... —apretó los labios intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—.... tocara mientras él miraba. De hecho, nos observó mientras lo hacíamos. Fue uno de los requisitos para poder sacarte de allí.

Para su sorpresa, el ángel no parecía estar demasiado consternado por sus palabras, sino todo lo contrario.

— Eso supuse cuando vi en qué habitación estábamos —respondió para su tranquilidad—. No te preocupes, Dean. Gracias a lo que sucedió, todo ha terminado bien. Sólo queda encontrar a Crowley, pero sospecho que va a estar una temporada larga escondido en la última grieta del infierno.

— ¿Por qué Lucifer dejaría que Crowley mandara sobre él? Es algo que no me explico.

— Lucifer es mucho más listo de lo que aparenta, y más retorcido. Que todo estuviera a nombre de Crowley y fuera él el líder de todo, lo dejaba a él en un segundo plano, actuando en las sombras, sin que nadie sospechara de él pero teniendo los mismos beneficios.

— Ya... Crowley pecó de vanidoso, imagino —Dean abrió el grifo para añadir un poco más de agua caliente cuando sintió que se estaban enfriando.

— Siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de todo. Es el rey del infierno por eso. Lucifer lo eligió. Supongo que vería que sería perfecto para sus planes —las respuestas de Castiel eran suposiciones porque posiblemente jamás supieran la verdad. Entonces decidió centrarse en Dean. Levantó una pierna y le acarició el estómago con los dedos de los pies—. Ya hemos hablado demasiado de mi irreverente hermano.

— ¿Hablamos ahora del mío? —Dean se rió de su propia broma. Agarró el pié de Castiel y lo masajeó haciendo gemir de gusto al ángel—. ¿Te gusta?

Castiel sólo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza mientras observaba cómo Dean tiraba de su pierna para acercársela a los labios. Una vez así, comenzó a chuparle los dedos uno a uno sin apartar los ojos del ángel. Cuando bajó un poco más por la planta del pie, Castiel se retorció y comenzó a reírse, encogiendo la pierna para volverla a meter dentro del agua.

— Un ángel con cosquillas en los pies —Dean sonreía mostrando sus adorables arruguitas alrededor de los ojos—. Lo nunca visto.

Castiel se mojó la cara. Sólo le había bastado un par de lengüetazos de Dean para sentir de nuevo mariposas en la boca del estómago. Entonces cayó en una cosa.

— Dean —lo llamó esperando para tener toda su atención—. Nunca te has tocado para mí.

Dean levantó las cejas sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Como hiciste con Lucifer.

— Cas, me he corrido un millón de veces estando contigo, dentro de ti y sobre ti. ¿No tienes bastante con eso?

El ángel negó con la cabeza mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

— Por favor —le suplicó poniéndole ojillos de cachorro abandonado.

Dean maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Quién era capaz de negarle nada a Cas con esa cara?

Chasqueando la lengua sabiendo que no podía negarse, Dean elevó las caderas haciendo que su erección quedara fuera del agua. Ésta ya había comenzado a cobrar vida minutos atrás con los gemidos de Castiel. Rodeó el grueso tronco con la palma y comenzó a acariciarse subiendo y bajando la mano mientras su pene reaccionaba a sus propias caricias. Sabía que tenía los ojos azules del ángel fijos en él, y eso le hizo ser más osado.

Tenía la mano resbaladiza por el jabón, lo que ayudó a que se deslizara bien por la piel, añadiendo un sonido obsceno que llenó todo el baño. Echaba la piel hacia delante y hacia atrás, acariciándose el glande con cada pasada. Pronto, los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos y precisos, apretando un poco más la mano con cada pasada.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras levantaba la vista para fijarla en Castiel, que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la bañera sin moverse, como si fuera una estatua, o al menos eso parecía desde fuera. Por debajo del agua había comenzado acariciarse, haciendo reaccionar a su pene en cuestión de segundos. Estaba claro que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se quedaba inmune ante esa visión de Dean. Siguió bajando la mano, llegando a su entrada. Para poder acceder bien tuvo que levantar las piernas y ponerlas a ambos lados del borde de la bañera. Una vez así, comenzó a acariciarse los sensibles pliegues que aún seguían dilatados de la ronda anterior. Deslizó un dedo dentro, comprobando que el semen de Dean seguía ahí, lubricándole la entrada sin necesidad de prepararse más.

— Joder, Cas —Dean gruñó. No podía ver claramente lo que sucedía debajo del agua, pero no tenía que ser un lince para saber lo que el ángel estaba haciendo—. Quiero verte.

Acto seguido tiró de la cadena del tapón que estaba por su parte y el agua comenzó a vaciarse lentamente. Poco a poco, los muslos de Castiel fueron quedando a la vista, luego su mano y por último su trasero. Dean se relamió antes tal visión. Veía el dedo del ángel desaparecer dentro de él y aparecer segundos más tarde lubricado por su propio semen.

— Cas —jadeó sabiendo que todo el tiempo del que disponía se había acabado—. Me corro.

Dean aceleró la mano mientras varias gotas blanquecinas comenzaron a aparecer inundándole la mano, resbalando por el dorso hasta que la cantidad se hizo algo más grande y espesa y resbaló rápidamente sobre sus dedos hacia sus testículos y desaparecer entre las nalgas.

Durante unos segundos se quedó así, intentando reaccionar a ese orgasmo que había pasado sobre él como un huracán. A los pocos minutos se incorporó sentándose en la bañera, alargó el brazo hacia el trasero de Castiel y ocupó él su lugar. Aprovechó que tenía manchados los dedos con su propio semen para adentrarse en él sin necesitar nada más.

— Dean —ahora fue el turno de Castiel de gemir. Se había agarrado la erección y se masturbaba intentando poder controlarse sin conseguirlo.

Dean arremetió con los dedos todo lo que pudo, rozando ese sensible lugar y Castiel se corrió en el acto sin poderlo evitar. En cuanto Dean lo vio, agachó la cabeza y lo apresó entre sus labios, acariciándole así de esa manera y tragándose de paso la esencia del ángel.

Castiel se quedó lacio sobre la bañera, respirando como podía, aún con los dedos de Dean metidos en su culo.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías? —Dean parecía no tener intención de moverse.

— Más o menos —sonrió recuperándose lentamente—. Aunque tengo más cosas en mente.

Dean levantó las cejas asombrado.

— Bien —le guiñó un ojo—. Soy todo oídos.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
